All I Want For Christmas
by Leeese
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are in New York enjoying their blossoming new relationship. What happens when they go public before they head back to Tree Hill for Christmas where there are a few unwelcome visitors?
1. Take It From Here

**Hey lovely readers!**

**After numerous requests I decided to repost this story. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Leese**

**xx**

* * *

**New York – A week after Thanksgiving.**

Brooke headed out of the college building and pulled her coat tighter around her petite frame. She shivered as the chilly New York breeze hit her as soon as she set foot onto the sidewalk. As she walked along through the mass of people, her mind thought back over the past week; a week that had changed her life so much for the better. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought that Lucas Scott, the professional basketball player was now officially her boyfriend. Her smile grew as she thought that Peyton would finally know how Brooke had felt for all these years.

Lucas had publicly announced that his previous relationship had ended and he was now dating someone new, but he hadn't mentioned Brooke's name. They had been sneaking around with almost military precision so that they wouldn't be spotted by the paparazzi before they announced their relationship to the world. They were planning to do it at an exclusive VIP Christmas party that Lucas had been invited to that was still a week away.

Brooke then thought to the dress she had designed herself. She was also making it in her small apartment and keeping it as a surprise for Lucas. It was a mid thigh white figure hugging dress that had silver embroidery all over. She had thankfully found a fabric that already had it in; otherwise, she would have had to spend countless hours doing it by hand. She had designed it so it had a deep scoop neckline and small cap sleeves. It was almost finished and she couldn't wait to see Lucas's face when he saw her in it. She was drawn out of her daydreams as she heard her cell phone ringing. She fished it out of her pocket and smiled as she saw who the caller was.

"Hello sexy!" she greeted in a happy tone as she answered it.

"_Hello Pretty Girl,_" Lucas replied in the same tone. "_What are you doing?_"

"I'm on my way back to my apartment to put the finishing touches to my dress," she told him. "What are you doing?"

"_I just finished training. I'm heading to my car as we speak so I can head home,"_ Lucas told her. "_Why don't you come over to mine and we can have lunch_?"

"Lucas I need to get my dress finished," she told him in an almost whine. She really wanted to go and have lunch with him but she also wanted to finish her dress. "You want me to look perfect for the big announcement right?"

"_Pretty Girl, you look perfect no matter what,_" Lucas told her. "_You could wear a trash bag and still look stunning._"

"That's sweet," Brooke said as she smiled widely. "But there's no way in hell I'm looking anything less than perfect when the press are around Lucas."

"_How much more do you need to do?_" Lucas asked in a disappointed tone. He really wanted to spend some time with her.

"I just have the final fitting to do to see if it needs any alterations." Brooke replied.

"_And that would take you how long_?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Not long." Brooke admitted.

"_Then why don't you come over to my apartment and spend some time with me_?" Lucas asked in a tone that he knew she couldn't resist. "_I'll make you lunch and then we can spend some more quality time together._"

"Your idea of quality time usually involves us in your bed." Brooke said as she continued to walk.

"_And that's a bad thing?_" he asked as she heard him climb into his car.

Instead of turning off onto the street where her apartment was, she headed the opposite way. She signaled for a cab and to her surprise one pulled up almost instantly. She climbed in and told the driver where she wanted to go.

"_So I've managed to convince you then_?" Lucas asked as he chuckled. He had heard her tell the cab driver his address.

"I guess you did," she said in a playful tone. "So what are you making me for lunch then Lucas?"

"_I have no idea,_" he admitted with a chuckle. "_What do you want me to make for you Pretty Girl?"_

"I'm really hungry so it better be something substantial," She told him. "Not a salad or anything like that."

"_How about I make you my Moroccan style chicken?_" Lucas suggested. "_I can make some rice to go with it if you're that hungry."_

"That sounds perfect," Brooke replied. "I've heard great things about your Moroccan chicken from Haley and Nathan."

"_Well you can see for yourself if they were right or not can't you?_" he replied with a chuckle. "_So I'll have to stop by the store on my way back. I'll call the attendant and get him to let you into my apartment."_

"I'm glad I won't be freezing my ass off waiting for you then," Brooke replied. "And at least they know me."

"_Yeah they do,_" Lucas chuckled. "_I'll pick us up some nice wine too. So I'm gonna go now so I can head to the store to get my amazing girlfriend some food."_

"She'll be eagerly awaiting your return home." Brooke said with a giggle.

"_I promise I'll be as fast as I can,_" Lucas told her. "_Don't miss me too much now."_

"I'll try not to." Brooke replied.

"_See you soon okay?_" Lucas said in a longing tone.

"You can count on it." Brooke said as they both reluctantly ended the call.

**~X~**

**Los Angeles**

"Peyton darling are you awake yet?" Victoria asked her daughter as she went into her bedroom. It was the very same bedroom that Brooke had gotten up to her mischief in at Thanksgiving.

"If I said no would you go away?" Peyton murmured from under the duvet. She had stayed at her mother's house since Lucas had broken up with her.

"Come on Peyton, you know that isn't the Davis way of dealing with things." Victoria told her as she folded her arms.

"In case you're forgetting I'm a Sawyer," Peyton told her as she lifted the covers from her head and glared at Victoria. "Only you and Brooke are Davis's."

"You know what I mean," Victoria said as she raised an eyebrow at her stubborn daughter. "This Lucas boy isn't worth pining over."

"I can't believe he dumped me mom!" Peyton whined as she sat up. "I hadn't even gotten any benefits from dating a celebrity."

"You obviously chose the wrong one," Victoria replied. "You should have set your sights higher."

"Maybe I should have gone for Nathan instead." Peyton replied as she sulked.

"That boy isn't the sharpest tool in the box," Victoria told her with a frown. "You should go for somebody who has prospects. Not somebody who could hurt themselves playing a silly ball game and have their comfortable life taken away by it."

"Like who?" Peyton asked.

"I have someone in mind who is perfect for you. He's a total pushover too so you will be able to do whatever you wanted with his money," Victoria told her with a smug smile. Peyton found herself returning it. "Now get up and get dressed. I want to take you to the mall and spend an obscene amount of the money that Brooke's father gave me for Brooke."

**~X~**

**New York**

Brooke looked around at Lucas's exquisite apartment. It was the complete opposite of her own. It was large, spacious and immaculately decorated. Hers however was small, pokey and the décor had seen better days. Her bedroom was sectioned off from the living and kitchen area by curtains and her bathroom was barely big enough for her shower, toilet and sink. The living area of Lucas's apartment however was huge. It was perfect for the many poker nights he held with his teammates and his occasional party. He had decorated it in blue and cream and Brooke thought it looked perfect. Since they had come back from her mothers house after Thanksgiving, Brooke had spent every moment here that she could. She only went back to her apartment to work on her dress.

She took her coat and heeled boots off and placed them in the closet by the front door, along with her bag with her college work in it. She then headed over to one of the plush over stuffed sofas and sat down. She picked up the remote control for the huge flat screen television that was on the wall above the fireplace and began to surf through the channels. After a few moments of channel surfing, she switched the television back off and placed the remote back on the coffee table. She then looked around the expansive living area once more and noticed that Lucas still hadn't gotten round to putting his decorations up. She smiled as an idea popped into her head. She jumped off the sofa and headed over to the coat closet. She opened the door and rummaged around in her bag for a pen and a notebook. She pulled them out, closed the door and then headed back over to the sofa. She sat down and began to make a list for her plan.

Thirty minutes later, she was just about finished with her list. She heard Lucas's key in the door and looked up as the door opened and he headed inside. She smiled as she saw that he was laden with bags from the grocery store and was rewarded with one in return. He left the apartment door open as he headed over to the breakfast bar and placed them on there. He then headed back out of the door and returned moments later with more bags. Brooke watched in amusement as he copied his actions and then headed back to the door again.

"God how much stuff did you buy?" she asked with a laugh.

"That's all the groceries I bought," Lucas told her as he grinned. "I got something else that's outside the door."

Brooke watched curiously, as he went back out of the door. He returned mere moments later with a huge bouquet of red roses and his bag of training clothes. Brooke gasped as he closed and locked his apartment door, before he headed over to her. He dropped his bag onto the floor as he did. Brooke's eyes fell onto the flowers in hand. There must have been a few dozen in the bunch at least.

"Are they for me?" she asked as she smiled.

"Who else would they be for?" he asked in response as he grinned at her. He handed them to her and then took her lips in a deep kiss. "There are a dozen for each day we've been together."

"They're beautiful." she told him.

"Not as beautiful as you," Lucas told her as he headed over to the kitchen area to begin putting the groceries away. "So how hungry _are_ you exactly?"

"I'm at the I could eat a horse stage." she replied as she headed over to the kitchen to find a vase.

"Bottom cupboard to the left of the stove." he told her as he realized what she would be looking for.

"I'm surprised you own a vase." she told him as she retrieved it from the cupboard.

"My grandma bought it for me as a house warming gift," Lucas explained. Brooke looked at him and kinked her eyebrow as she smiled in amusement. "Yeah that was my reaction as well."

"But remember Lucas. It's the thought that counts." Brooke told him as she filled the vase with water and then began to arrange her roses in it.

"I know," Lucas said as he continued to put the groceries away. "I got you some of that ice cream you like."

"You did?" she asked as she looked over at him and smiled widely.

"Yep. Thought you might need to keep your energy up." he replied with a smirk.

"I do need to do that," Brooke replied as she finished arranging her roses. "Otherwise I'll be spending Christmas in bed; _sleeping_."

"We can't be having that," Lucas said with a fake concerned look. "I have plans for you over Christmas."

"Oh you do huh?" she asked as she headed over to the dining table and placed her roses in the center. It was the perfect location for her to see them from both the lounge area and the kitchen.

"Yes," he confirmed as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He pulled her against him as he nuzzled the sweet spot he had discovered behind her ear. He then moved his lips to her ear. "Besides the obvious, I have to introduce you to my family as my girlfriend. And my Grandparents are going to be there too."

"Oh they are huh?" she asked as she leaned back against him and placed her hands over his.

"They certainly are," Lucas confirmed. "And Nathan and Haley are going to be there."

"They are?" Brooke asked surprised. She felt a moment of dread at the mention of Nathan's name. "My mom is going to be pleased with the fact that me and Haley won't be there at her precious Christmas gathering."

"Is it worse than Thanksgiving?" Lucas asked curious in between places soft kisses on her neck.

"A million times," Brooke replied as she enjoyed the feel of his lips against her skin. "She invites all her business associates, the neighbors all the family. And then it's even more formal than Thanksgiving."

"Sounds like hell," Lucas said as he kissed up her neck and over her jaw before he found her lips once more. He kissed her passionately for a few moments before he pulled away. "I'm glad _we_ won't be there."

"Same here," Brooke agreed. "Does it take you long to make your Moroccan chicken and rice?"

"Not too long," he replied. "Why?"

"How about we have some _quality_ time together before you make me some food?" Brooke suggested.

"But I thought you were hungry?" he asked with a smile.

"I am," she replied. "But now I'm horny as well. And that is higher on my priorities than food right now."

"I think I can live with that," Lucas replied in a happy tone. "You want to lead the way to the bedroom?"

**~X~**

**Charlotte**

"I'm glad you're coming to my family home for Christmas." Nathan told Haley as they strolled through the mall hand in hand. They looked every inch the perfect loved up couple.

"Me too," Haley agreed. "I don't think I could stomach another tension filled family get together courtesy of my supposed mother."

"Your mom sucks!" Nathan told her bluntly. He then looked at her adoringly as he said. "I want to know how someone as amazing as you has an evil bitch monster of death as a mother."

"My theory, as you know, is that they gave her the wrong baby at the hospital," Haley replied with a laugh. "Or I take after my dad."

"Where is your dad now anyway? Have you heard from him lately?" Nathan asked as they headed towards a coffee shop for a well needed break from the bustling stores.

"I have no idea," Haley replied with a frown. "My mom wasn't exactly good at keeping in touch with him. I've not spoken to him for about a year. Stupid life made me too busy."

"God your mom and Peyton both suck!" Nathan told her as he shook his head. "I'm glad Luke dumped her scrawny ass."

"Me too," Haley agreed. She frowned in annoyance as she said. "She shouldn't have even been at that freaking party! I can't believe she stole Brooke's invitation. Speaking of Brooke, I feel so bad for her having to go home alone for Christmas and facing those two."

"She's probably better off spending Christmas in her apartment alone than with your botoxed vampiress of a mother." Nathan replied, causing Haley to laugh.

"Have you been hanging out with Brooke?" she asked him. Nathan swallowed a little guiltily. "Because I'm sure she's called her that at some point."

"I overheard Brooke call her that once and thought it was perfect for the evil hag." Nathan told her hoping that Haley wouldn't notice the slightly awkward look he had when she had asked him about Brooke.

"It is," Haley agreed. Nathan was relieved to see she seemed completely oblivious. "Just like every other name you've called her. You and Brooke should collaborate some time. I'd love to see what you both came up with."

"Maybe we will." Nathan replied as they headed into the coffee shop.

**~X~**

**New York**

Brooke perched on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and watched Lucas make their lunch. She was eating the ice cream Lucas had bought her as she appreciated the sight of him cooking in just his boxer shorts. She herself was just dressed in the shirt he had worn earlier.

"That smells delicious," she said as the smell of his cooking hit her nose. "I can't wait to try it."

"Are you sure you'll have enough room after eating all that ice cream?" he asked playfully as he looked over his shoulder at her and grinned.

"I have plenty of room so don't you worry that sexy ass of yours about it," Brooke replied as she finished the last of the ice cream that was in the bowl. "I can't wait to get stuck into that food."

"It makes a change dating a girl who eats." Lucas said with a laugh as Brooke headed to the sink to rinse her bowl.

"I take it you're on about Peyton?" Brooke asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah and the others," Lucas replied. "I don't like the anorexic look. I like my ladies with curves where a woman should have them. And you're perfect."

"Why thank you Mr. Scott," she said playfully as she went over and kissed him. She then playfully smacked his butt as she headed back over to her stool. "I quite like the merchandise you have under those shorts of yours."

"I take it you only want me for my body and cooking skills?" Lucas asked her playfully as he grinned.

"I'll let you know when I've tasted your cooking." she replied with a grin of her own.

"I feel so used!" Lucas said as he pulled a fake hurt look.

"You know you love it really." she told him as she laughed.

"I do," he agreed with a laugh of his own. "Especially when it's you using my body."

"Perv much?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him. "You know when we've eaten I think we should put up your Christmas decorations. It doesn't look very Christmassy in here."

"We can't," Lucas replied earning a curious look from Brooke. "I don't have any."

"_What_?" Brooke asked surprised. "You don't have any Christmas decorations? Why?"

"Because I'm usually at my parents for Christmas and I didn't really see the point of decorating my apartment just for myself." he replied.

"Well you're not by yourself this year," Brooke reminded him. "So why don't we go and get Christmas decorations after we eat?"

"You mean go out in public before our announcement?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "You can stick a baseball hat on and hide behind your glasses like you usually do. If we see any photographers, I'll go and hide."

"Where you gonna hide?" he asked with a laugh.

"Christmas Tree display," Brooke replied with a wide smile causing Lucas to burst out laughing. "I'll just wear my white sweater to blend in with the fake snow."

"You mean that white sweater that's disappeared somewhere between here and the bedroom?" he asked as he began to serve the food onto plates.

"That very one," she replied as he brought the food over to her. He placed the plates on the breakfast bar and then sat beside her. "Oh my God this smells so yummy!"

"Hurry up and taste it," Lucas said as he kissed her cheek. "The suspense is killing me."

"All right. Don't get your boxers in a twist!" Brooke said as she picked her fork up. Once she had a forkful of food, she quickly placed it into her mouth. Lucas watched eagerly. "Oh my God! I am _so_ keeping you! This is delicious!"

"Thanks!" Lucas said as he laughed loudly. "So you're keeping me huh?"

"Hell yeah!" Brooke said after she had swallowed her food. "Any other girl who gets within your personal bubble will have me to deal with."

"Will you be all jealous?" Lucas asked as he began to eat.

"Hell yeah!" Brooke admitted. "No girl is getting near my guy! I can't wait until we announce to the whole world that we're dating."

"I know we've only been dating like a week, but I have so much more in common with you and feel so comfortable with you," Lucas told her. "Unlike with Peyton. She was always on my case about something."

"That sounds about right for her," Brooke replied. "She's always gotta be bitching at someone. It's usually me."

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas asked in a hesitant tone.

"Lucas, you can ask me anything." Brooke told him.

"What happened between us at your mom's house at Thanksgiving. Did you let me do that just to get back at Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Partly," Brooke replied honestly. "But the main part why I let you do that and was such an active participant was because I think you're damn hot and sexy! And if Peytwhore hadn't stolen my invitation it would have been me doing that anyway."

"True it would have," Lucas told her. "Because I _definitely_ would have noticed you at that party. And I would have followed you around like a little puppy."

"Really?" Brooke asked with a smile. "I would have enjoyed that."

"At this party I won't be leaving your side," Lucas told her as he kissed her lips briefly. "I want the most hottest and gorgeous girl with me all night."

"What about when I need the bathroom?" she asked playfully.

"You do know where my mind just went with that right?" he asked with a suggestive grin.

"Don't tell me it involved us being locked in a bathroom stall while you have your way with me?" Brooke asked with a giggle.

"Something along those lines yeah," he replied. "So what shall I wear for this party?"

"I thought you had to wear a tux?" Brooke asked with a slight frown.

"I do," Lucas replied with a smile. "I was just wondering what color would go with your dress. I don't want to clash."

"What colors do you have?" she asked as she finished her food.

"I have a black one and a charcoal one," he replied. "The charcoal one has a light gray waistcoat and tie."

"Ooh wear the charcoal one," Brooke told him as her eyes lit up. "That would go perfectly with my dress."

"Can I not even get a hint of what it looks like?" he asked as he too finished eating.

"You can," Brooke replied. "It's tight and short."

"Nice!" Lucas said as he made an appreciative noise. "What color is it?"

"White with silver on it," Brooke told him. "And that's all I'm telling you buddy!"

"Not fair!" Lucas replied in a fake whine as he playfully stuck his bottom lip out. Brooke laughed at him as she picked both of their plates up and headed over and placed them in the sink.

"You look so adorkable pulling that face." she told him as she continued to laugh.

"And you look so damn sexy flashing your naked ass off like that." Lucas replied with a grin as he leered playfully at her.

"What?" Brooke asked as she moved her hands behind her. She realized his shirt was lifted slightly as the back and gave him a clear view of her butt.

"That view is giving me ideas on what we should do before we go and buy decorations." he told her with a lustful look.

"And I bet those ideas involve you taking me back into the bedroom." Brooke replied.

"Actually one of them involves bending you over this breakfast bar and fucking your brains out right here." Lucas told her in a husky voice.

"Damn! You sound so hot when you talk like that," Brooke told him as she felt her body respond instantly. She looked at him coyly as she asked. "So this idea you have about the breakfast bar, which way are you gonna bend me over it?"

"So that I'm behind you and you're face down." he replied getting hornier by the moment.

"Interesting," she replied. She then pulled a thoughtful face. "But I have a better idea considering we're going out shopping soon."

"What?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"I believe we still have to christen your shower," Brooke told him. "I bet you look even hotter when you're all wet when you're naked."

"I like that idea," Lucas said as he nodded in agreement. "That way I get to see you all wet too!"

"What are you waiting for then big guy?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him suggestively. Lucas didn't waste a second as he headed over to her, threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the bathroom.


	2. Confessions

**New York**

"Great disguise." Brooke told Lucas as they walked hand in hand along the sidewalk towards Macy's. They were heading there to get Lucas's decorations.

"Thanks," he replied with a laugh. He wore a black beanie style hat and had his coat collar pulled right up. Around that, he had a scarf so only his eyes were visible. "Are you sure we can get everything we need here? Because I don't want to have to trail around many stores."

"We should," Brooke told him as they arrived at the main entrance to the store. "Macy's has an awesome Christmas department."

"I take it that's from an experienced Macy's Christmas shopper?" Lucas asked as they went through the door.

"You would be correct," Brooke told him as she looked at him with a smile. "You do know that you're gonna have to lose the scarf and lower your collar at least?"

"I know," he told her with a pretend sigh. "So what's the plan in case you have to hide?"

"I'll go hide in the lingerie section." Brooke told him.

"They have a lingerie section in the Christmas department?" Lucas asked surprised as he removed his scarf. Brooke burst out laughing.

"No, I meant the lingerie section in the women's clothing department." she told him through her laughter as they made their way towards the Christmas department.

"Oh," Lucas replied with a smile. "Well maybe I could buy you something from that department too."

"Shall we head there first?" Brooke suggested as she kinked her eyebrow. "That way we can arrange a spot to meet up at if we have to."

"That my lovely, sounds like a plan." Lucas replied as she took hold of his hand and led him towards the lingerie department.

**~X~**

**Los Angeles**

"Mom, would it be stupid of me if I went to New York to try and win Lucas back?" Peyton asked Victoria as they sat in a nail bar having their manicures freshened up.

"It would be stupid not to," Victoria replied. "I would expect nothing less from my favorite daughter."

"He can't be serious about this bitch that he's started to date," Peyton rambled. "He couldn't have known her as long as he's known me."

"And how long is that again?" Victoria asked with a frown.

"Two months," Peyton said in a whine, sounding every inch the spoiled brat. "And yet he never showed me anything to do with his celebrity side."

"Well Peyton, go and try one last time," Victoria told her. "If he doesn't realize what he's missing out on, I can always arrange a date for you with Julian."

"The movie producer you mentioned?" Peyton asked with a frown.

"Yes." Victoria replied with a smile.

"Is he rich?" Peyton asked.

"_Very_," Victoria replied with a smirk. "And so is his father. And as I said earlier, Julian is a complete push over. With your powers of persuasion, you'll have him doing what you want in an instant."

"I just hope I can do the same with Lucas." Peyton mumbled.

**~X~**

**Charlotte**

"I ate too much chocolate." Haley said as she dropped the empty chocolate box on the floor. She and Nathan were snuggled up together on the sofa while they watched a soppy Christmas movie.

"That's the whole point of Christmas right?" Nathan asked with a grin.

"I think you're getting confused with Easter there honey." Haley told him with a smile.

"Actually I think every holiday has something that revolves around chocolate," Nathan told her. "There's always something there in one form or another."

"You're probably right," Haley told him as she snuggled against him. The movie had an ad break and a magazine advertisement was on, speculating about Lucas's love life. "Do you know who Luke is dating now?"

"Maybe." Nathan replied as he swallowed. He knew fine well whom Lucas was dating. Haley moved and looked at him.

"You do!" she exclaimed as her eyes went wide. "Tell me who it is so I can thank them for ditching Peyton. I promise I won't tell Luke that I know. You know you can trust me baby."

"It's Brooke." Nathan told her as he shifted uncomfortably. Haley's eyes went even wider.

"Brooke? As in my little sister Brooke?" she asked stunned. She then smiled as she said. "Go Brooke Davis. It should have been her dating Lucas anyway."

"It should." Nathan agreed. He was feeling uncomfortable. He hated the fact that he had almost cheated on Haley with her sister of all people all because he had had too many beers.

"Speaking of Brooke, do you know where she disappeared to at Thanksgiving?" Haley asked with a frown. Nathan's heart felt like it had stopped beating. "It was before she left. She disappeared for ages. I wanted to find her so I could get away from my mom and Peyton."

"Uh," Nathan began in a stutter. He couldn't take the guilty secret any more and decided that Haley had a right to know the truth. He just hoped that she could find it in her heart to forgive him. "I have to tell you something. And it's _really_ bad."

"What is it?" Haley asked with a frown as he sat up straight and got off the sofa. He began to pace in front of the fireplace. "Nathan what is it?"

"I had too many beers at Thanksgiving because your mom was doing my head in," Nathan began as he paced. "You saw how much wine Brooke was drinking because of Victoria too. I almost cheated on you Haley."

"WHAT?" Haley yelled as her eyes almost fell out of her head. "What do you mean almost?"

"Brooke was drunkenly flirting with me and we were upstairs and she was gonna…" Nathan explained trailing off. He could not bring himself to say the words.

"She was going to what Nathan?" Haley demanded in a hurt and angry tone. "Let you have sex with her?"

"No!" Nathan replied with a frown. He sighed in frustration as he said. "Use her mouth."

"Oh I see," Haley said as she blinked back the tears that had filled her eyes. Now she stood and began to pace. "Because I don't particularly like doing that you thought you'd get my drunken sister to do it?"

"NO!" Nathan yelled desperately.

"How far did you two go?" Haley demanded. Her eyes were blazing with fury.

"I was sat on Peyton's bed with my pants around my ankles," Nathan began to explain. "She had me in her hand and I was groping a boob. But when I felt her lips on me, I stopped it. I realized how wrong it was and how much it would hurt you."

"It's a shame you didn't realize that _before_ Nathan!" Haley told him sadly.

"We were both drunk," Nathan insisted. A few tears escaped his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. "I love you so much Haley. I hate myself for what happened with Brooke and I am _so_ thankful that I came to my senses before we went too far. Brooke hates what she almost did."

"So she almost has her way with you and then she takes Lucas from Peyton?" Haley asked angrily. "I've a good mind to go to New York and slap her."

"Hales-" Nathan began but Haley cut him off.

"_Don't_ Hales me Nathan!" she told him angrily. "How would she like it if I went and blew Lucas?"

"She didn't-" Nathan attempted to explain. Yet again, she cut him off. He couldn't blame her after what he had just told her.

"Fine! _Almost_ blew Lucas then if you want to get technical about it!" she snapped as she glared at her boyfriend. "Did you kiss her?"

"No," Nathan replied honestly. "And I didn't even touch her skin when I felt her boob."

"That's something at least." Haley muttered.

She didn't know why but the thought of them kissing each other seemed more personal than what they were actually intending to do. The revelation he didn't feel any of her skin was also a slight plus. However, she still couldn't believe that the man she loved more than anything in the world and her little sister had done what they had behind her back.

"Haley if I could take it back I would," he told her truthfully. She could see it in his eyes that he meant it. "And I hope that you let me make it up to you and prove just how much that I love you and how much you mean to me."

"Nathan right now it hurts me to even look at you!" she told him in a sad tone. "You're sleeping in the spare room for the foreseeable future, so you might want to move your things in there."

"Okay," Nathan replied quietly. His heart felt a glimmer of hope at the fact that she hadn't told him to get out or that she was going to Victoria's or a hotel. "I swear to you Haley that I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

"Just go and move your things Nathan." Haley told him in a defeated tone as she sat back on the sofa. He nodded and left her alone in the lounge with her thoughts on what she was going to say to Brooke.

**~X~**

**New York**

"So did you make up your mind about what lingerie you're going to buy for me when we go back to Macy's after we make your apartment all Christmassy?" Brooke asked in a rush as they headed back to Lucas's apartment. His car was jam packed with every possible Christmas thing imaginable.

"I'm thinking the red with the black trim on it," he told her with a longing look. It was clear to see that he was picturing what she would look like in it. Brooke was thankful that they weren't moving at that point otherwise they would have crashed.

"Good choice boyfriend," Brooke told him with a smile. "I thought that looked pretty sexy on the mannequin."

"Just imagine what it will look like on your body," Lucas said in a husky tone. "We _really_need to get back to the apartment."

"Why?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Because I'm getting horny just thinking about you wearing that underwear," he confessed. "The first thing I'm doing when I get you in that apartment is you."

"Have you always been this horny?" Brooke asked with a laugh as the traffic began to move.

"Only since I met you." he replied with a grin.

"I bet Peyton loved the benefits of that." Brooke told him as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you a secret," Lucas told her. "Peyton and I only slept together one time."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked surprised. "The way she went on she made it sound like you two hardly left the bedroom."

"She did?" Lucas asked with a frown. "Well she was lying. We had sex once and it wasn't something I wanted to repeat."

"How come?" Brooke asked curious.

"Peyton wasn't what you would call _responsive_," Lucas told her. Brooke laughed at his words. "She just led there and even her face was a blank. I couldn't tell if she was enjoying it or not."

Brooke's response was to laugh hysterically. Lucas found himself joining in after a few moments as he pulled into the underground parking area of his apartment block. He pulled into his allocated space and switched his engine off. He and Brooke climbed out and loaded themselves up with their purchases. Lucas was relieved that when he saw that they were able to manage it all in one trip. They then headed in the direction of the elevator.

**~X~**

**Charlotte**

Haley was still sat on the sofa in the lounge. Her mind was still racing about what Nathan had told her earlier. She had heard him moving his things from their bedroom into the guest room that was the furthest away from it. She was silently thankful he had chosen that one. He had then shut himself away into the room and she hadn't heard any movement from them since. She glanced at her cell phone, which was sat on the coffee table, for the millionth time. She sighed as she picked it up and scrolled through her address book. She found the number she needed and pressed the call button.

**~X~**

**New York**

"I'm sure I have a Christmas tree branch or something under my back," Brooke said as she laughed. "There's something prickly poking me in my spine."

"Well move then." Lucas said as he chuckled and looked down at Brooke.

"Well I would but _somebody_is still on _and_ in me." Brooke said as she kinked her eyebrow.

"That's because I'm getting prepped for round whatever we're on now," he replied with a cheeky grin. "I kinda lost count."

Lucas had ravaged Brooke as soon as they had gotten through his apartment door. Then he had taken every available moment to continue to have his way with her while they put the Christmas decorations up. They had just finished the tree when Lucas decided he was ready to go for another round and now they lay on the floor at the foot of the tree in a naked, tangled heap.

"Move that fine ass of yours off me," she told him as her phone began to ring. "That's Haley's ring tone."

Lucas reluctantly moved off Brooke. She stood and headed over to where her cell phone was blaring. She heard Lucas chuckle as she answered the phone.

"Hey Haley," she greeted brightly. "What's up?"

"_My anger level._" Haley responded with a heavy sigh. Brooke frowned as she heard the anger in Haley's voice.

"What's wrong Hales?" Brooke asked worriedly as Lucas came over and pulled the offending Christmas decoration from where it had stuck to her naked back.

"_Don't act like you don't know,_" Haley replied in a scoff. "_I know what you and Nathan got up to at Thanksgiving."_

"Oh." Brooke gasped in shock. She felt like her heart had stopped in her chest.

"_Is that all you can say_? _Oh?_" Haley demanded in a hurt tone. "_How could you betray me like that Brooke? What have I ever done to you?_"

"I'm _so_ sorry Haley," Brooke replied as she headed down the hallway towards the bedroom. She went in and closed the door behind her, leaving a naked, confused Lucas stood in the living area. She sat down on the rumpled bed as she continued. "I didn't plan on doing what we almost did. I was only supposed to try some flirting out on him."

"_Well if that's your idea of flirting I think you need to re-educate yourself,_" Haley said in a bitchy tone. "_You know how I feel about Nathan, Brooke. How much I love him. And then you go and proposition him and do that because Peyton was a bitch to you and made you drink too much."_

"Haley I am so, so sorry," Brooke said in a sad voice as her eyes filled with tears. "I hate myself for my actions I really do. If I could go back I would never have done it."

"_Well it's a bit late to say that now,_" Haley told her. Brooke hated herself more than she had ever hated herself before at the hurt that was in her sister's voice. "_I can't believe you did this Brooke. I never expected this from you. If it were Peyton then yeah I would have expected it. But I thought I could trust you."_

"You can Haley," Brooke insisted. "I swear to you I do _not_ think of Nathan like that. It was the alcohol controlling my actions. I promise you on my life that I will never do anything to hurt you ever again."

"_Words are meaningless Brooke,_" Haley told her in a disappointed tone. "_Yours and Nathan's actions speak for themselves."_

"I know I shouldn't ask you this, but is there a chance you can forgive us?" Brooke asked. It was clear to hear from Haley's voice that she was about to end the conversation.

"_I honestly don't know Brooke,_" Haley told her with a tired sigh. "_The way I feel right now is that I hate you Brooke. I can't give you false promises or maybe's because I honestly don't know."_

"I understand," Brooke said in almost a whisper. "But I promise you Haley I will never do anything like that again. Not to you, not to anybody. I love you too much Haley and I don't want to lose you as my sister or friend."

"_Like I said, I can't make you or Nathan any promises right now._" Haley said just before she hung up. Brooke sat there feeling numb as Lucas came in the door.

"What's wrong Brooke?" he asked as he sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm a horrible person!" she said before she burst into tears. Lucas looked at her concerned as he gathered her into his arms.

"Don't cry," he told her in a gentle tone. "What makes you think that you're a horrible person? And why is Haley involved?"

"I did a horrible thing at Thanksgiving," she told him. She decided it was best if she came clean to him. "Nathan knew where you could find me because I stupidly propositioned him and we almost went through with it. Until Nathan came to his senses and made me realize how wrong it was what we were doing."

"What did you almost do?" he asked in the same gentle tone as he ran his hands soothingly up and down her naked back.

"I told Nathan I would give him a blow job," Brooke said in a disgusted tone. She hated herself for even saying those words to Nathan at Thanksgiving. "I was about to begin when he told me to stop."

"Well you didn't actually go through with it," Lucas told her. "So that's a good thing."

"So the fact that we went as far as we did is a _bad_ thing Luke," she told him as she moved and looked into his eyes. "And now I might lose Haley as my sister and my friend. I can't believe how stupid I was. The only good thing about Thanksgiving was you baby."

"I've known Haley for a long time Brooke, granted not as long as you," Lucas began. "I have a feeling that once she is over the initial shock and pain of finding out about you and Nathan she'll forgive you. And she'll do that because she'll know just exactly how much the two of you love her."

"Are you not mad at me?" she asked suddenly.

"How can I be mad at you Pretty Girl?" he asked, as he looked deep into her eyes. "You haven't done anything for me to be mad at you for. You and Nathan _almost_ did something, but you stopped before it went too far."

"You're amazing." Brooke said as she managed a smile. Lucas smiled in response as her gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm not as amazing as you Brooke Davis," he told her truthfully. "Now how about we get cleaned up and head back to Macy's and buy that lingerie you were looking at?"

**~X~**

**New York**

"You know when I said we'll buy that lingerie?" Lucas asked as they walked through the lingerie department. Lucas was wearing a baseball cap and had it pulled down low to try and hide his face as much as he could. "I didn't mean the entire department."

"But it's all so pretty and sexy," Brooke replied in a whine. "Just think of it as an investment into your sex life. Alternatively, call it fancy wrapping for a gift you will get every day. Or going off today's quota every available opportunity."

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off you?" he asked as he gave her a heated look. He moved so his mouth was next to her ear and he spoke in a low tone as he said. "You're fucking gorgeous and I can't get enough of the feel of you wrapped around me in every way possible."

"Is that because I respond?" she asked with a slight laugh. Lucas pulled back from her and tried not to laugh loudly at what she had said.

"That's a good one," he told her as his laughter died down. His eyes were then drawn to a display. "I just saw something I want to buy you for Christmas, so why don't you go and try that sexy little number on that you're holding right now?"

"Okay I will," she replied. "You do know what size I am right?"

"I sure do," he told her with a grin. "I've seen your clothing labels enough while I've been stripping you out of it. Now go and get that sexy ass of yours into the fitting room."

"Yes sir." Brooke replied with a smile as she headed towards the fitting room.

Lucas waited a few minutes before he hurried over to the display and began to look for the things in her size. He found them with ease and then hurried over to the cashier to pay for them. He paid extra for a fancy gift boxes with all the trimmings and the assistant seemed to take ages to put them into the boxes. He also bought the lingerie they had initially gone there for, along with some extras and had them put in the standard boxes so he could tell the difference. Lucas kept impatiently looking towards the fitting room entrance, hoping that Brooke was taking her time in there. After what seemed a lifetime to Lucas, but in reality was a little over five minutes he had the items in the fancy looking shopping bags and was heading back to where he left Brooke.

"Is that for me?" a voice asked him. His stomach filled with dread at the familiar voice and he reluctantly turned round to look at the owner.

"Peyton what are you doing here?" he asked with a frown.

"Shopping," she replied with a grin. "I need something new that's going to make you realize that you made a mistake at Thanksgiving."

"Peyton, the only mistake I made was dating you." he told her quietly. He prayed that she wouldn't make a scene. Moreover, that Brooke wouldn't choose to arrive back.

"I know you don't mean that," Peyton said. It was clear to see that she seemed to be in a sudden denial about him breaking up with her. "I know you love me really."

"Peyton the only sentence that would have me declaring any form of love to you, would be one that consists of me saying that I would love you to leave me alone." Lucas snapped. He saw Brooke come out of the fitting room and his heart sped up.

"See I told you that you love me," Peyton said with a laugh that was clearly forced. Lucas watched as Brooke headed towards them and then get a worried expression as she saw Peyton. Peyton watched him as his eyes moved. "What are you watching that's more interesting than me?"

"Watching paint dry is more interesting than you." he replied as she moved to turn around.

Brooke's eyes searched for a place to hide and Lucas watched as she knelt on the floor and crawled under a stand of long nightdresses. She made it just in time and Lucas had the urge to laugh at her chosen hiding place. Peyton frowned when she saw nothing there and turned back to Lucas.

"So who are you buying gifts for?" she asked with a jealous tone in her voice.

"My girlfriend," Lucas replied. "What I have with her is a _real_ relationship. And I know she doesn't just want me for whatever perks I get with being famous."

"So she says." Peyton scoffed.

"Whatever," Lucas replied with a sigh. "I'm leaving. Enjoy your shopping."

Before Peyton could respond, Lucas turned and walked out of the lingerie department. She stood there imitating a goldfish as Brooke crawled out the other side of the stand. She stood and saw Lucas heading out of the department and Peyton staring after him. She then quickly hurried over to the fitting room doorway to make it look like she had just come out of there in case Peyton turned round.

She realized that she still had the red silk chemise in her hand. She double checked the price label and was relieved to find she had enough cash in her pocket to pay for it, as her purse was still at Lucas's apartment. She then headed to the cashier to pay. When she had finished at the cashier desk, she turned round to see where Peyton had gotten to. She found her engrossed in a display of hooker-esque slutty lingerie. She quickly made her way to the exit and was relieved when she made it out without incident.

Her phone beeped to inform her that she had a message. She took it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw it was from Lucas, telling her that he was outside the main door waiting for her. Brooke then hurried through the busy department store and out of the door.

**~X~**

**Charlotte**

Nathan was led on the bed in the spare room, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He felt like his life was over. He hated that he had hurt Haley as much as he had by making such a stupid decision. He had heard her head to bed about an hour after he had shut himself into the room and he had crept out an hour or so later. He had gone down the hallway to their bedroom door and his heart had broken further as he heard that sad sobs coming from behind the closed door.

Hating himself even more, Nathan crept back to the spare room and barricaded himself in once more. He had then picked up the gift he had bought Haley and had sat on the bed staring at the item in his hands. He had put so many hours into getting it just right for her, to show her how much he loved her. It had taken weeks to finish and now it could all be for nothing after one stupid act he had almost committed.

He sighed in frustration and anger as he once again wondered how stupid he could be. He turned over onto his left side and prayed that Haley could find it in her heart to forgive him.


	3. Heading Home for Christmas

**New York**

"Brooke are you ready yet?" Lucas called down the hallway from the living area of his apartment. He was dressed in his charcoal tuxedo ready for the Christmas party where he and Brooke would be announcing their relationship.

"I'll be out in a minute," Brooke called back. Lucas chuckled to himself as he finished fastening his cufflinks. He heard the bedroom door open and then heard Brooke's heels on the wooden floor of the hallway. "So what do you think?"

"Oh my God!" Lucas said in amazement as he turned around to face her. His eyes raked over her. "You look gorgeous. I can't wait to show you off as my girlfriend."

"Thank you." Brooke replied as she smiled widely.

Her dress fit her perfectly and Lucas appreciated the way it clung to her figure. She had silver strappy shoes on her feet and a silver glittery manicure and pedicure to match. Her hair was curled perfectly and her make up looked like it had been applied by a professional. In her right hand, she held her purse, which was a silver, jeweled hard case clutch.

"So I'll do then?" she asked with a smile.

"Hell yes!" Lucas told her. "You look just perfect."

"So do you," she told him as she straightened his tie. "Is the car here yet?"

"Yeah it arrived a few minutes ago," he replied. "They called up and I told them we'd be down soon."

"Well let's get going then." she told him as she took hold of his hand.

"Have you got your key in your purse?" Lucas asked her as they headed towards the doorway.

"I do," she replied. "Do you want me to put your cell phone in my purse?"

"It's fine in my pocket Pretty Girl," he told her with a smile. "Are you ready to make your debut with the paparazzi?"

"I sure am." Brooke replied as they went out of the door.

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas stood side by side on the white carpet that led into the VIP Christmas party. Lucas had his arm around Brooke's tiny waist to let everyone know that she was with him. They were bathed in a constant sea of flashing lights as the photographers snapped endless rounds of photographs. Brooke too had one of her arms around Lucas's waist. For moral support more than anything.

They worked their way along the carpet slowly, as they posed. Lucas whispered reassuring words into Brooke's ear as they did as he could sense how nervous she was. In response to his words, she smiled at him and then he would kiss her either on the cheek or the lips. When he did, the photographers seemed to gain a new frenzy in their quest to take the pictures. Brooke was relieved when they finally made into the building.

"Well done for surviving that." Lucas said to her as they were escorted to their table.

"You think I did okay?" she asked as they sat down.

"I think you were perfect," he told her. "And you're gonna look stunning in all the papers tomorrow."

"Thanks baby," she replied as he leaned in to share another kiss. "I really can't wait to see how long it's going to be before my mother or Peyton call."

"Probably first thing," Lucas replied. "We'll turn our cell phones off when we get back to mine and I made sure to put all calls straight to my answer machine before we came out."

"Good call," she told him as they were brought some free champagne. "So is this just going to be like a normal party?"

"Pretty much," Lucas told her. "Except we get goody bags packed with cool stuff."

"Wow that sounds like it's going to be a fun night." Brooke said with a smile.

"It will," Lucas agreed. "Except the real fun will happen once we get back to the apartment."

"Just remember, we're traveling to Tree Hill tomorrow," Brooke reminded him. "So we don't want to be sleeping in and missing our flight."

"We're better off leaving earlier too," Lucas told her. "I have a feeling there will be a mob of press outside my apartment block in the morning."

"Well I better make sure I look gorgeous when I leave your apartment then." Brooke replied as Lucas placed his arm on the back of her seat.

"Like that will take any effort," he told her with a smile as she picked her champagne up. She went to take a sip but suddenly placed it back on the table. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I just felt really sick when I got a smell of the champagne. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. Do you know where they are?"

"Uh," Lucas began as he looked around for a clue as to where they were. "Over there."

"I'll be as quick as I can." Brooke told him as she picked her purse up, stood and hurried over to the ladies bathroom door. Lucas watched with a look of concern.

**~X~**

"Are you still feeling ill?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke danced together later that evening.

"No I don't," she replied. "I think it was the nerves earlier. Which is good because now I can enjoy the free alcohol."

"Yeah it'd be a shame for it all to go to waste," Lucas told her jokingly. "We're going to be suffering so much tomorrow."

"I know," Brooke said as she pulled a face. "I just hope we don't have too many flash bulbs in our faces."

"I know," Lucas agreed. "That would be great for a hangover."

"It would," Brooke said as the song came to an end. "Would it be bad if we left now?"

"I don't see why not," Lucas replied. "We've been here a while, we've eaten and drank, got our goody bags and danced. So now it's home time."

"Okay," Brooke answered as they headed back over to their allocated table. They gathered their things together and then headed towards the exit. "I take it we just get in any car?"

"That is correct," Lucas told her as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. "So we'll be home in no time."

"I bet you can't wait huh?" Brooke asked with a suggestive smile.

"Hell no." Lucas admitted as they walked out of the door.

**~X~**

Lucas woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He slammed his hand down to silence it as it aggravated the pain in his head. He sighed as he rolled over to look at Brooke who was led beside him. He managed a smile as he saw that she was still sleeping soundly. He moved closer to her so that his front was flush against the back of her. It was only then that he realized just how hard he was. He brushed her hair back from her face and neck before he began to gently kiss her skin. She murmured appreciatively, but remained asleep. Lucas smiled wickedly as he got an idea.

He continued to kiss her neck as his left hand went back under the covers. He took hold of his hard shaft and guided it towards Brooke's opening. The way she was led made it easy for him to do so and within mere moments, the tip of him was inside her. Brooke murmured appreciatively once more and yet still remained asleep. Lucas smiled against her neck, as he knew Brooke could sleep through almost anything. He continued to kiss her neck as he pushed his hips forward and sank into her until he was completely buried inside her.

"Mmm," Brooke moaned sleepily. Lucas stopped kissing her neck, but kept up his other actions. "A great way to wake up."

"It is huh?" Lucas whispered breathlessly into her ear. "I couldn't wait."

Lucas moaned loudly as Brooke began moving her hips in response to his actions. As their hips began to move frantically, Lucas heard Brooke moan loudly and her breath hitched as her hips moved sporadically. He then felt her inner walls clench around him so tightly it almost hurt as she reached her orgasm. His breath blasted against her ear unsteadily as he felt the imminent arrival of his own. Brooke arched her back as he gave one final, deep thrust into her and tensed, before his release exploded from him and surged into her. He groaned loudly in pleasure as it did, before it eventually ended and his entire body relaxed.

"Definitely a great way to wake up." he said as he panted heavily. The pounding in his head now had a renewed intensity.

"Definitely," Brooke replied as she snuggled back against Lucas. He was about to wrap his arms around her when she quickly moved away from him and jumped out of the bed. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Lucas sat up and watched with a frown as Brooke staggered into the bathroom. He smiled as he realized that she had obviously overdone it on the alcohol the night before. He then climbed out of the bed as he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and saw her hunched over the toilet as she heaved. He knelt beside her and held her hair back.

"Somebody overdid it last night huh?" he asked softly as she stopped heaving and took in deep breaths.

"I think I did," she replied as she looked at him. "I hope I don't spend the rest of the day doing this. That will be so much fun with traveling and the press."

"I wonder if there's a mob out there yet." Lucas pondered as Brooke was overwhelmed by a fresh wave of sickness. He didn't envy her at all. His pounding head was bad enough.

"I hope not," Brooke moaned as she flushed the toilet. She then stood and went over to the sink to brush her teeth. "It will probably make me want to hurl even more if they have the flashbulbs blinding me."

"I'm gonna go and check the answer machine," Lucas told her as she began to brush her teeth. "In case my manager wants me to call him before we leave."

**~X~**

**Los Angeles**

"MOM!" Peyton practically screamed as she barged into the sitting room. She had just retrieved the morning paper from their immaculate lawn. "You're never gonna believe which bitch is dating Lucas!"

"Who is it?" Victoria asked from her spot lounged on the sofa. She had a face pack on with a slice of cucumber over each eye.

"Brooke!" Peyton whined as she glared at the picture on the front of the paper. Her attention was then drawn to the television that was now showing footage from the party Brooke and Lucas attended the previous night. "Oh my God! They're even on TV! I never got any of that! I'm gonna kill them both!"

"You're kidding?" Victoria asked as she sat up and took the cucumber from her eyes. She looked at the TV screen and her eyes went wide, causing her mask to crack. "The little slut!"

"How could they do this to me?" Peyton whined as she slumped on the sofa beside Victoria. She began to wail as she watched Lucas kiss Brooke lovingly and Brooke beamed widely in response.

"Knowing Brooke, she's probably been plotting this since that whole misunderstanding with the invitation," Victoria replied. "At least she wore something decent to be seen in. It's obviously not one of her so-called creations. It actually looks good."

"Mom! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" Peyton whined. "I'm your favorite remember!"

"I am," Victoria replied. "I just didn't want the runt of the litter spoiling the family name with her tacky attempts at making things she classes as fashion."

"What do I do now?" Peyton whined as she sniffled and hiccupped like a child.

"We come up with a plan," Victoria replied. "Then we strike when we least expect it."

**~X~**

**Tree Hill**

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked Brooke as they were preparing to land in Tree Hill. "You still feel off?"

"I feel _really_ tired," Brooke told him as she moved her head from his shoulder. "I still feel a little off but better than I did this morning."

"I'm glad," Lucas told her as he linked his fingers through hers and brought their hands up. He then kissed the back of her hand gently. "I don't like the thought of you being ill Pretty Girl."

"I love that little pet name," Brooke told him as she snuggled her head back on his shoulder. "Did you tell your parents I was coming for Christmas?"

"I did," Lucas confirmed. "One of the messages on the machine was from my mom wanting me to confirm numbers."

"I'm kind of nervous," Brooke admitted. "I've never met a guy's parents before."

"My parents are great. Trust me you'll love them," Lucas told her. "And my Grandparents aren't going to be there. They decided to go on an exotic break somewhere hot. My Grandma said it was to ease my Grandpa's arthritis."

"Your mom is Karen and your dad is Dan right?" Brooke asked making sure that she had their names right. She didn't want to be making herself look silly by calling them by the wrong names. "And your Grandma is Mae and Grandpa is Royal."

"Yes," Lucas confirmed. "And you know Nathan already."

"I wonder how Haley's going to react to me being there?" Brooke asked as the plane touched down on the runway.

"I know Haley loves Christmas and I know how much she loves her family," Lucas began. "She won't stay mad at you at Christmas."

"I hope so," Brooke said as the sign was illuminated telling them to take their seatbelts off. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Brooke, don't get stressed okay?" Lucas told her as he got their carry on bags from the overhead compartment. "You already feel ill and that will only make you worse."

**~X~**

**Tree Hill**

"Are you sure you're okay with us sharing a room Haley?" Nathan asked her softly as they set about unpacking.

"Yes I'm okay with it," Haley replied in the same tone. "I don't want to ruin your parents' Christmas with our fighting, especially seeing as though your Grandparents decided to go on vacation. Just remember that you're not forgiven."

"I know," he replied. "Thank you."

"What for?" she asked puzzled.

"Not letting my stupid mistake spoil my parents' Christmas." he explained with a slight smile.

"Well they haven't done anything wrong." Haley replied as they heard the front door slam closed.

"That'll be Luke." Nathan said with a smile.

"And _Brooke_," Haley added with a frown. "Let's just hope it does turn out to be a happy Christmas for your parents."

**~X~**

"So Brooke, you're Haley's sister?" Karen asked her as they sat in the lounge drinking hot chocolate.

"Yes," Brooke replied after she had swallowed her drink. "She's three years older than me."

"So how did you and Lucas become a couple?" Dan asked curious. Brooke and Lucas shared a look.

"Well I wanted to break up with Peyton before Thanksgiving, but I didn't want to wreck the holiday for her," Lucas began. "I'm glad I didn't though, because I wouldn't have met Brooke. I also saw a completely different side to Peyton that I _really _didn't like. So I broke up with her right after Brooke left and ended up at the same hotel as her. Then we arranged to meet up in New York."

"Do you live in New York Brooke?" Karen asked her.

"Yeah, I go to college there," Brooke replied with a smile. Karen was making her feel welcome, comfortable and at home. "I'm studying fashion."

"You can certainly tell," Karen replied. "Especially with that dress you wore last night. It was beautiful. Where did you get it from?"

"I designed it and made it," Brooke replied with a wide smile. "I might even use it as part of my college work."

"You made it?" Karen asked surprised. "You're really talented. I saw on one of the TV programs earlier that they were discussing the possible designers that you got that from. You could make a fortune by making more and selling them."

"Really?" Brooke asked surprised. "People actually want my dress? Wow!"

"Hey Luke!" Nathan greeted happily as he and Haley came into the lounge.

"Hey Nate!" Lucas replied as he got up from his spot beside Brooke. He went over and hugged Nathan before hugging Haley. "Hey Hales."

"Hey Luke." Haley replied as she hugged him eagerly.

"Hi Haley." Brooke greeted as she and Lucas finished hugging. Lucas then went and sat beside Brooke as Nathan and Haley sat on the other sofa that Dan was sat on.

"Hi Brooke." Haley greeted politely in response.

"How was the drive?" Dan asked Nathan. He and Karen hadn't had a chance to catch up with them yet.

"Long and boring." Haley replied.

"Traffic was okay thankfully," Nathan added. "No major hold ups."

"That's good," Karen replied as she finished her hot chocolate. "Dan honey can you give me a hand in the kitchen?"

"Sure I can," he replied as he stood. "You boys are better off going to the river court to play your basketball now. You'll be less likely to get spotted or mobbed. Plus, Haley and Brooke can have some sister time while your mom and I get cracking on your welcome home dinner."

"Why don't we go with you to the river court?" Haley asked, not particularly wanting to be alone with Brooke.

"Hales, you do remember we walk there right?" Lucas asked her with a grin.

"Yes," she replied with a smile of her own. "The walk will do me good. I've been cooped up in a car for ages so I need to stretch my legs."

"Well that's sorted then." Dan said as he and Karen headed to the kitchen.

**~X~**

"Thanks for walking with me." Brooke said to Haley as they took a stroll through the park that adjoined the river court. Lucas and Nathan were warming up for their game.

"Well I want to hear your side of what happened at Thanksgiving." Haley replied shortly.

"What happened at Thanksgiving was the biggest mistake of my life," Brooke told her honestly. "I wish I could take it back and not do what I did."

"Why did you?" Haley asked. The hurt was evident in her voice.

"I don't know," Brooke admitted. "All it was supposed to be was some flirty conversation before I made my move on Lucas. I never planned on it going that far with Nathan."

"Are you glad he stopped what you were going to do?" Haley asked.

"More than anything," Brooke told her, as she looked her directly in her eyes. Haley could tell that she was telling her the truth. "I wish I could take it back _so_much Haley. I hate what I did. I hate that my stupid actions might have ruined the wonderful relationship you two have. You and Nathan are meant to be together Hales and I couldn't live with myself if this causes you to drift apart."

"It hurt me," Haley told her. "Hearing those words as they left Nathan's mouth felt like each one was stabbing me in the heart. And it was even worse because it was _you_ that he almost did that with. I thought that I could trust you Brooke."

"I'm sorry I broke that trust Haley, I really am," Brooke replied sadly. The two of them were still looking each other in the eye. "I promise you on my life that I will _never_ ever do anything to hurt you again. You're the only part of my family that matters to me Haley and I can't believe I hurt you."

"The only good thing is that you didn't actually go through with it," Haley told her. "I don't know what I would have done if you had."

"I am so glad that Nathan regained his senses when he did." Brooke said as she went to move closer to Haley. She swayed and stumbled slightly.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked concerned as she went to her side.

"My head feels woozy," Brooke replied as Haley wrapped an arm around her waist. She then guided her over to a picnic table and sat her down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Haley said in response as she sat next to her. "Are you sick?"

"I've been a little off for the past week or so," Brooke admitted. "I think it's all the nerves and stress of preparing for the party last night. Plus worrying about if I lost the only sister that I've cared about didn't help. And I know that's all my fault."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor or something." Haley told her with a concerned look.

"I'll be fine Hales," Brooke replied as she gave her a weak smile. She then pulled a face. "I think I'm gonna throw up again."

Brooke stood and made her way over to a trashcan that was nearby. Haley watched concerned as Brooke leaned over it and began to heave. She headed over and moved her hair back, almost identically to how Lucas had done that morning.

"Thank you." Brooke said gratefully as she smiled tightly at Haley.

"That's what sisters are for right?" Haley asked with a smile. Brooke's expression turned to a mixture of shock and hope.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I've seen how much this is affecting you and Nathan and how much you both regret it," Haley told her. "I don't want to lose either of you. So yes, I forgive you. But just remember one thing."

"What?" Brooke asked as she smiled.

"That if either of you do anything like that ever again, you will both be out of my life for good," Haley told her firmly. "I don't care how much it would hurt me to cut you out of my life, but I would do it."

"You won't ever have to do that Haley," Brooke promised her. "I swear I will _never_ do anything like that ever again. And I'm pretty sure Nathan wouldn't either. He loves you Hales."

"I hope so," Haley replied quietly. "Come on let's get you back to the house. The cold probably isn't doing you any good."

"Okay," Brooke replied. She suddenly moved towards Haley and gathered her into hug. "Thank you. You just made my Christmas."

"I want us to have a proper Christmas this year Brooke," Haley told her as they separated. Haley then linked her arm through Brooke's as they started walking back the way they had come. "I mean it'll be the first one that we'll both be away from Victoria. We can have a proper Christmas for once. And we couldn't do that if we were fighting or hadn't made up."

"You are an amazing person, you know that Haley James?" Brooke asked her as they arrived at the river court. Lucas and Nathan were involved in an intense game of one on one.

"You'd think they'd be sick of playing basketball huh?" Brooke asked as they watched them.

"I know," Haley agreed as they walked closer. Nathan got the ball away from Lucas and scored a basket. Lucas then noticed the two women. "Who's winning?"

"It's a draw now." Lucas replied as Nathan retrieved the ball. He turned to look at Haley and smiled. He was pleasantly surprised when she returned it. Both Nathan and Lucas noticed how Haley had her arm linked through Brooke's.

"We're heading back to the house." Brooke told Lucas. He frowned as he saw that she didn't look very well.

"Were you sick again?" he asked worried.

"Yeah," Brooke admitted. "I'll be fine once I've had a nap."

"Don't worry Luke," Haley told him. "I'll look after her. You and Nathan carry on with your game."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked as he got a brooding look on his face as he moved his gaze to Brooke. "Do you want me to come back with you Pretty Girl?"

"I'll be fine with Haley," Brooke assured him. "You stay and enjoy your game with Nathan."

**~X~**

"Are you feeling yucky again?" Haley asked as she went into the bedroom Brooke and Lucas were sharing. She had two cups of herbal tea in her hand.

"Yeah," Brooke replied as Haley handed her a cup and she sat up on the bed. "I'm a little late with all this stress. I think that's why I'm feeling as yucky as I am."

"You're late?" Haley asked with a frown. "How late?"

"A few weeks," Brooke admitted as she tentatively sipped the tea. "Mmm chamomile!"

"Brooke, have you ever thought that you might be pregnant?" Haley asked gently.

"Pregnant?" Brooke replied shocked as she looked at Haley with wide eyes. That had been the last thing to cross her mind. "I guess there is a chance that I could be."

"Do you feel the urge to pee?" Haley asked her. Brooke once again looked at her curiously. "I have a test in mine and Nathan's en-suite from the last time we were back here. You're more than welcome to use it. And I think you'd better. After all if you're pregnant, you don't want to be drinking."

"Oh my God! I drank so much last night Haley," Brooke said alarmed. "What if I am pregnant?"

"Let me just go and get that test," Haley told her. "That way you can find out."


	4. Christmas Day Drama

**Tree Hill - Christmas Eve**

"Baby have you seen the crap that Peyton and my mother have told the press about yours and Peyton's break up?" Brooke asked Lucas as he and Nathan came back from their morning run.

"No I haven't," he replied with a frown as he headed over to her. "What have they been saying?"

"Peyton has told them that you dumped her because she wouldn't get an abortion," Brooke told him angrily. Haley looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "And that it was me that convinced you to do it. And because of all the stress of us flaunting our relationship as if we have done nothing wrong, it's caused her to have a miscarriage. The press are branding me as a manipulating, relationship wrecking slut."

"What?" Lucas asked in a mixture of shock, disbelief, anger and hatred.

"It's all over the news and TV 'talk' shows too," Haley added. "Clay called and said he needs to talk to you about damage control."

"I don't believe this," Lucas said as he read the newspaper article over Brooke's shoulder. He couldn't believe all the lies that he was reading. "I think Peyton should become an author with the amount of fiction that's in this."

"Don't they have any real news to be reporting on?" Nathan asked as he sat at the table beside Haley. "They obviously have nothing better to do than print lies that that bitch concocted."

"That's all these papers and magazines seem to print these days," Haley replied as she gave him a small smile. Nathan smiled widely in response. "Real news seems to have taken a back seat."

"I'm going to kill the bitch next time I see her," Brooke said angrily. "I bet Bitchtoria put her up to this."

"Brooke don't get yourself stressed out okay?" Haley told her as she gave her a pointed look. "They're not worth it."

"I can't help it," Brooke replied. "They piss me off."

"Don't worry yourself Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as he put the paper down and looked at her. "After breakfast I'll call Clay and we'll do the press release and set all those lies straight."

"You shouldn't have to though." Brooke said with a sigh. This was the last thing she needed.

"It's the downside of being famous," Lucas said in a sad tone. "They print what the hell they like and make money at someone else's expense."

"So you've heard then?" Karen asked as she and Dan brought the breakfast into the dining room.

"I think it's disgusting that they've printed such lies," Dan said as he placed the huge plate of pancakes down on the table. "And anyone who knows you will know that you would never do anything like that."

"I know," Lucas said with a heavy sigh. "It's the millions that don't that bothers me."

**~X~**

"_Luke buddy, that ex of yours is intent on publicly humiliating you._" Clay told Lucas over the phone as they worked on what they were going to put in the press release.

"Tell me about it," Lucas replied in an annoyed tone. "I just can't believe that she's doing this because I broke up with her."

"_Luke, you dumped her on Thanksgiving and then literally a few weeks later you declare your undying love for her sister,_" Clay reminded him. "_That's gotta hurt. And the fact that Brooke is her sister makes this story all the more juicy."_

"That is all it is though; a story," Lucas replied. "There is no truth in Peyton being pregnant or me telling her to get an abortion. You know me Clay. I would never do that. If a girlfriend told me that she was pregnant I would be ecstatic."

"_I know man,"_ Clay assured him. "_And I'll make sure to put that in the press release. What would you like me to put as to why you and this Peyton bitch broke up?"_

"Honestly? That she's a cold hearted, two faced, lying bitch." Lucas replied causing Clay to laugh.

"_Now you know we can't put that Luke,_" Clay told him through his laughter. "_No matter how much I would love to. Because she deserves it._"

"Put something like; I ended the relationship due to her deceitful nature and that her possessiveness was smothering me," Lucas said as he thought. "That underneath the fake façade that she had when we first met there was nothing but an arrogant, selfish and childish person. That person was only out to take whatever they could get and didn't care who they hurt in the process. Including her own family."

"_I like having you as a client,_" Clay said as he typed away on his laptop. "_If this was Nathan I'd have to think of everything myself._"

"I'll tell him you said that," Lucas said with a chuckle. He then turned serious again as he added. "Some Christmas Eve this is turning out to be huh?"

"_I know_," Clay replied in agreement. "_Once this release is sent out, it should get better for you and Brooke. By the way she is hot_!"

"Hey keep your eyes off!" Lucas told him as Clay chuckled. "She's my girl!"

"_I know,_" Clay replied with another chuckle. "_Besides I have Quinn remember. She's all the woman I need."_

"Yeah you just remember that." Lucas warned him playfully.

"_I will_," Clay promised him before turning the topic back to business. "_I'll make sure to say that Peyton is lying about you insisting she had an abortion. I'll also emphasize that if there was a pregnancy that you had no knowledge of it."_

"Thanks Clay." Lucas said sounding slightly relieved.

"_No problem_. _That is my job remember? I am your agent after all_," Clay replied. "_I'll get this finished and sent out practically everywhere. You try and enjoy what's left of Christmas Eve._"

**~X~**

**Los Angeles - Christmas Eve**

"MOM!" Peyton practically screamed from the lounge. "Come and look at the news quick!"

"What is it?" Victoria asked as she came out of her bedroom.

"Lucas released a statement calling me arrogant, childish and selfish," Peyton whined. "And that I'm deceitful and possessive."

"Peyton what do you see in this boy beside fame and money?" Victoria asked annoyed. "You should just let the waste of space have your worthless sister. Set your sights on bigger and better targets."

"I'm going to mom," Peyton replied angrily. "But I want to get him back for what he said. Especially because they're saying nice things about Brooke now."

"Don't worry, we'll definitely be doing that," Victoria replied with an evil smirk. "And I know just how we're going to do it."

**~X~**

**Tree Hill - Christmas Day**

"Lucas this is beautiful," Brooke gasped in amazement as she saw the exquisite white gold, diamond and tanzanite necklace he had bought her. "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure I can Pretty Girl," he replied as he took the box from her. He took the necklace out and placed it around her neck before he fastened it. "There you go. It looks perfect on you."

"I love it! Thank you." she told him happily before she kissed him lovingly.

"It _is_ a beautiful necklace." Karen agreed as the stones glinted as the tree lights reflected off them.

"Is that all the presents opened already?" Dan asked after checking under the tree and finding nothing.

"Yeah," Haley replied with a smile. "I think we were on a mission to see who could finish the first."

"Well that would be you then Haley." Karen told her with a smile.

"Actually, Haley has one more gift to unwrap yet." Nathan replied. Haley looked at him curious.

"Please tell me that it's not you." Lucas said as he pulled a grossed out face and caused everyone including Haley to laugh.

"No it's not me," Nathan replied with a chuckle as he produced a small neatly wrapped box. "It's this."

Haley took it from him and began to eagerly tear the paper from it. Nathan watched her and smiled as she did. Once the paper was off, he picked it up and placed it into the trash bag Karen had brought into the lounge. He then headed back over to Haley and knelt at her feet. Haley was just opening the box and she gasped as she saw the contents. She then looked at Nathan in complete shock. Nathan took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he felt all eyes on him.

"Before you came into my life I was a complete ass and I never did the right thing," Nathan began. "But you showed me how to be a better person. I've lost my way a few times, but I always managed to find my way back. And that's because I realized that my entire world was already there waiting for me."

"Is he proposing?" Brooke asked Lucas in an awe filled whisper.

"I think so." Lucas replied quietly as he smiled at her.

"The only thing that I've ever needed or wanted has been right by my side since high school," Nathan continued. "I don't want you to think that I take you for granted because I don't. And I don't want you to think that I don't love you because I do. I love you with all my heart."

"I think I'm going to cry." Brooke whispered to Lucas.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead in response. Dan and Karen watched and listened in a silent awe as Nathan continued to speak. Haley continued to gaze down into Nathan's eyes with an unreadable expression on her face.

"You know I'm not very good with words, but I just wanted you to know how I feel about you, because I don't tell you enough. I just hope I can keep telling you for the rest of my life," Nathan continued once more. "So what I'm trying to say, well ask, is that will you let me tell you that I love you forever? And will you let me call you my wife? Hales, will you marry me?"

"You lied," Haley said softly causing Nathan's heart to fall and Brooke to feel a moment of panic. "You said that you're not very good with words. But what you just told me was perfect."

"It was?" Nathan asked in a murmur. He felt his hopes rise again as he saw her eyes soften.

"It was," Haley confirmed. She took a steadying breath before she continued. "I know there have been times when you have been less than perfect. However, I have seen how you learn from your mistakes and grow from them. That makes you a better person, _not_ me."

"Haley?" he asked in a whisper as he frowned. His hopes were beginning to fall again.

"Nathan, I've watched you grow from an arrogant and self absorbed boy into a beautiful and wonderful man," Haley continued. "And the man you are now is the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. So yes I will marry you Nathan."

"Really?" Nathan asked with an incredulous smile as Brooke squealed happily and wiped the happy tears from her face. She was glad that Nathan and Haley were solid once again.

"Yes," Haley replied with a wide smile as she handed the ring box to Nathan. "Now get that on my finger before I change my mind."

"Gladly," Nathan told her as he took the ring from the box and then slipped it onto her finger. He then lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I love you Haley James. More than anything."

"Even basketball?" she asked playfully.

"Even basketball," Nathan told her sincerely. She could see the truth in his eyes. "Like I said Haley, _you_ are my entire world. And I can't live without you."

**~X~**

"Karen you are an _amazing_ cook," Brooke told her as she finished her dessert. "You really should have tons of awards or something."

"Thank you Brooke." Karen replied with a genuine smile. She had lost count of the amount of praise Brooke had given her over the course of their Christmas lunch.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Lucas asked her in amusement.

"I sure did," Brooke replied. "I would love to eat food that yummy all the time."

"That's exactly what my Hales was like the first time she ate here," Nathan told Brooke as he looked at her adoringly. "Way back in high school."

"You remember that?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yeah," he replied with a grin. "You wore that damn awful poncho over a red shirt and you had that green hat on too."

"I can't believe I actually used to wear stuff like that," Haley said as she pulled a face. "Why didn't anyone stop me?"

"I think you wore it as an act of rebellion against our mother because she hated it." Brooke told her with a laugh.

"I think you're right with that one." Haley agreed with a laugh of her own.

"Did you have a way of rebelling?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Partying and getting drunk," Brooke replied. "That got boring after a while though so I turned to designing clothes."

"How does that count as rebelling?" Nathan asked curious as he frowned.

"Well the hideous expensive designer clothes that Bitchtoria would choose and buy for me were always customized by me to make them wearable," Brooke told him. "She used to always go crazy at me for it."

"Now I just go crazy as you put it, for you being you," Victoria said in a bitchy tone, causing everyone to turn and look at her in shock. "We did knock but no-one answered. It's not a surprised to see that the peasants of Tree Hill still leave their doors unlocked."

"You'd have to pay people to steal from this flea pit mom." Peyton said as she appeared at Victoria's side.

"How _dare_ you!" Haley said angrily as the Scott's stared in shock. Haley stood from her chair and turned to face them. Brooke copied her actions. "You have _no_ right to come in here uninvited and pick fault."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Brooke asked as she stood beside Haley. "Shouldn't you be terrorizing your neighbors with your feeble excuse of a Christmas get together, that's really just a way for you to brag and show off?"

"I decided to cancel it," Victoria replied icily as she glared at Brooke and Haley. "After all I had to think of my heart broken daughter."

"If you mean Peyton, that bitch doesn't have a heart." Brooke responded causing Nathan and Lucas to smirk. Dan and Karen were watching the exchange closely waiting to see if they had to step in and intervene.

"I am here you know," Peyton said in a venom filled voice as she glared at Brooke. "If anyone in here doesn't have a heart it's _you_."

"That's when you're wrong." Haley said defending Brooke. "It's you and mom that are the heartless ones. How could you come out with all those lies?"

"Who said it was lies?" Peyton asked as she glared at her half sisters. "That slutty bitch stole my man!"

"No Peyton!" Lucas said firmly as he stood and went over to stand behind Brooke. "_You_ drove me away. Nobody else. You don't know how to think about or love anyone other than yourself."

"And Brooke does?" Victoria scoffed in Peyton's defense.

"Yes she does," Haley snapped back. "And if you took the time to be a proper mother you would notice that."

"I am a _proper_ mother," Victoria replied icily. "It's you and that slut that aren't proper daughters."

"Hey!" Nathan almost yelled as he left his seat and went to Haley's side. "You need to take a look in the mirror before you criticize anybody. If anyone in this room is a slut, it's you. The one who has three daughters all by different men."

"Like your thick headed opinion counts for anything," Victoria scoffed. "You and Brooke both lack in the intelligence stakes."

"Just wait until I get in touch with all the guys Brooke slept with in high school. Then we'll find out who the slut is," Peyton said angrily. "It just might take me a while to track them all down. Brooke is the type of girl who lies on her back for anybody. She's not exactly picky."

"You are such a bitch!" Brooke told her. The lies Peyton was coming out with yet again, hurt Brooke deeply. However, she didn't want to give Peyton the satisfaction of letting her see that. "I need some air."

"That's it run away as usual." Peyton taunted as Brooke headed out of the house.

"It's a shame you didn't run away and get lost in the process!" Haley told Peyton as Peyton smirked evilly.

"I'm glad I don't have to see your pathetic face that often." Peyton replied nastily.

"Likewise," Haley responded as Peyton turned and followed the direction Brooke had taken. Haley frowned as she saw. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"To finish what I came to do." Peyton said without turning around.

"Like I'm going to let you go after Brooke. I know what you're capable of." Haley said as she went to follow Peyton. However, Victoria stepped in her way and stopped her.

"You will," she told her firmly. "Whether you like it or not."

**~X~**

"What is your problem?" Brooke asked Peyton with a sigh. They were in the front garden of the Scott house. Brooke was relieved that it was a large private garden. However, she didn't put it past the photographers for them to be lurking in the foliage someplace.

"You really are dumb aren't you?" Peyton scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You stole my man! _Nobody_ does that to me and gets away with it."

"I think you're forgetting how you met Lucas in the first place," Brooke reminded her. "Do you not remember arriving unannounced at my apartment and rummaging through my mail? Or stealing the invitation that was sent to _me_?"

"I get it now," Peyton said with a dry laugh. "You only went after Lucas to get back at me."

"I didn't go after Lucas Peyton," Brooke told her with a smile. "He did the chasing."

"You're lying." Peyton replied as a look of uncertainty crossed over her face.

"On Thanksgiving day I was in your room. I needed to get away from yours and Victoria's bitchy comments," Brooke began. "Lucas came in and we talked. That was right before he fucked me on _your_ bed. And you know something, it was amazing. Lucas loved it because I didn't lie there like a corpse; unlike you did that _one_ time."

"You little bitch!" Peyton said angrily before she launched herself at Brooke.

Brooke had no time to react as Peyton grabbed hold of her hair and pulled. Brooke yelped in pain and instinctively grabbed onto Peyton's unruly blonde curls. Peyton lifted a foot and stomped the high stiletto heel of her boot down onto Brooke's foot. It caused another pained yelp to come from Brooke. Brooke let go of Peyton's hair as she fell to the ground in pain. Peyton smirked as she watched and realized that she had a chunk of Brooke's chestnut hair in her hand.

"That's what you get for messing with me," Peyton sneered down at her. She dropped the hair onto Brooke as she sat there holding her foot. "Actually I don't think that that is enough for what you've done to me."

Taking advantage of the fact that Brooke was still on the floor, Peyton began to lash out at her with her boots. Brooke tried to move out of the way, but whichever way she went Peyton was there. In the end, Brooke's only concern was to protect a certain area of herself as much as she could.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haley yelled in a panicked tone. "Lucas! Nathan! Get out here! We need to help Brooke!"

"What the hell?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas emerged from the house. Lucas became enraged as the sight before him and he, Haley and Nathan hurried over to where Peyton was attacking a defenseless Brooke.

"Get off her!" Lucas yelled as he and Haley reached them.

"How could you do this Peyton?" Haley yelled as Lucas grabbed Peyton by the arms and pulled her away from Brooke. Haley hurried to Brooke's side and crouched down. "Are you okay?"

"No," Brooke managed out as she looked at Haley. She had tears streaming down her face. "I need a doctor Haley. It hurts so bad."

Haley let her eyes trail downwards and saw that Brooke was holding her belly. She got a feeling of dread in her stomach as she brought her gaze back up to Brooke's face and saw that her brow was creased with pain.

"Lucas get over here," Haley said. "Nathan go and get your car keys. We need to get Brooke to hospital"

"Hales?" Nathan asked questioningly as Lucas let go of Peyton's arms and quickly went to Brooke's side. He had a look of confusion on his face as he did.

"Nathan honey please," Haley insisted as she gave him a pleading look. "I need you to hurry."

"Okay." Nathan replied as he hurried inside to get his keys.

"God you're being a little over dramatic there Haley." Peyton scoffed as she laughed. Nathan reappeared in a matter of moments. He had his car keys in his hand and Victoria, Dan and Karen were right behind him.

"Over dramatic?" Haley yelled as she glared at Peyton through narrowed eyes. "You don't realize what you've done do you?"

"I'm sure you will tell me miss goody two shoes!" Peyton spat back.

"She's pregnant you dumb bitch!" Haley said angrily as she slapped Peyton hard. Victoria's eyes narrowed as everyone else gasped in shock. Nathan ran to his car.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked Brooke in a shocked tone. Brooke nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but then with what happened yesterday I didn't think it was the right time," Brooke told him as she cried. "And I was going to tell you today, but then this happened."

"We need to get her to the hospital," Haley insisted. "We need to make sure your baby is okay after that psycho bitch did what she did."

"I'm ready to go." Nathan called from the driver's seat of his SUV. Lucas gathered Brooke into his arms and stood. He stopped in front of Peyton as he made his way to Nathan's car.

"You better hope to God that my baby is okay," Lucas told her in a low angry tone. "Otherwise you're gonna wish that you were dead."

Peyton swallowed worriedly as she watched Lucas carry Brooke to the car. He carefully placed her on the backseat before he closed the door, hurried around to the other side, and climbed in. Haley was already in the front passenger seat and Nathan quickly drove out of the driveway. Victoria and Peyton watched the car as it moved, whereas Dan and Karen glared at the two unwelcome visitors with hatred on their faces. Nobody registered the clicks of the camera's coming from some of the bushes in the garden.


	5. Surviving Christmas

"Have you heard anything yet?" Nathan asked Haley as he returned from getting them coffee from the cafeteria.

"No nothing yet," Haley replied as she took her coffee from him. "I think the doctor is still in with them."

"I can't believe that Brooke's pregnant," Nathan said in a surprised tone. "I hope that Peyton hasn't made her lose it."

"Same here," Haley agreed as they sat down. Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in response. "I hope she hasn't lost the baby. Especially today of all days."

"It'll be horrible for them if that has happened," Nathan murmured as he sipped his coffee. "How are they supposed to enjoy Christmas again if that is what has happened."

"I have no idea," Haley replied. She then sighed as she said. "I'm surprised there are no photographers or reporters around yet."

"They're all being kept outside," Nathan answered. "I saw them being herded away from the entrance by some security guys. You know I would love for them to actually have been lurking in the bushes and caught everything that happened between Brooke and Peyton."

"So would I," Haley agreed. "That way the whole world can see just what Peyton is really like."

"You know if Brooke has lost the baby, it will prove that Peyton was lying," Nathan said as he thought. "Lucas will be able to prove that he wouldn't do what she said he would."

"At least something positive would come out of it if that has happened," Haley replied. "Why aren't they telling us anything? We've been here for ages."

"Well you know what they say," Nathan began quietly. "No news is good news."

**~X~**

Lucas was sat in the visitors chair at Brooke's bedside in her private room. Brooke was led on her side facing away from him, so her back was to him. They were both silent as they processed what the doctor had told them earlier.

"Is this me being punished for what I almost did with Nathan?" Brooke asked in a croaky voice. Lucas was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"No Brooke," he told her in a hoarse whisper. "If anyone is being punished its me for the way I ended my relationship with Peyton. If I had done it differently you wouldn't be hurting right now."

"Baby it's not your fault," Brooke said as she turned over to face him. He saw that her eyes were red and puffy from her tears. "It's Peyton's for being a psycho bitch."

"Exactly," Lucas replied. "So why are you blaming yourself?"

"Because I should have done more to protect our baby Lucas," Brooke told him as a fresh round of tears began to fall. "I should have tried harder to get up off the floor."

"Pretty Girl it's not your fault," Lucas told her as his brow creased in concern. He felt like he was about to cry again himself. "You did your best to try and keep our baby safe."

"But it wasn't enough," Brooke replied through her tears. She sobbed harder as she said. "And now there is no baby."

"Brooke come here," Lucas said as he moved from the seat to the bed. He perched on it as Brooke sat up. He then engulfed her in his arms and let his own tears fall. "It obviously wasn't meant to be our time to be parents. We can try again."

"But it won't be our first baby," Brooke told him sadly. "We don't even have a scan picture or anything."

"I know," Lucas replied as his voice cracked with grief. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. "When the time comes for us to be parents, it'll make it all the more special and amazing for us."

"It will," Brooke agreed through her tears. "But it doesn't stop it hurting now though Luke."

"I know Pretty Girl." he told her softly.

"I'm so sorry that I never told you when I found out," Brooke told him as she sniffled. "I hate that when you found out that you were going to be a daddy that it was already too late because of _her_."

"You don't need to be sorry Brooke," Lucas assured her as he moved back from her slightly. He brought his hands up and cupped her cheeks in his hands. He then looked deep into her eyes as he spoke again. "It's because of her lies that you couldn't tell me sooner."

"I was going to tell you when we had opened the presents," she told him as they continued to gaze into each others eyes. "But then Nathan proposed and I didn't want to steal their thunder."

"Brooke stop apologizing," Lucas td her gently. "You have done nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel like I have?" she asked in a hoarse voice. She was no longer sobbing, but the tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"I have no idea," Lucas admitted. "But I feel exactly the same."

"Lucas will you hold me again?" she asked. Lucas hated the vulnerable and devastated look that seemed to be etched on her face.

"Always." he replied instantly. Brooke led back down on the bed and Lucas moved to lie beside her. He gathered her bruised form into his arms and tried to comfort her as they were both overcome by another round of sobs.

**~X~**

"Luke," Nathan said as he saw Lucas heading towards him and Haley a little while later. He took in his brothers red puffy eyes and immediately knew what he was about to tell them. "It's bad news isn't it?"

"Peyton killed my baby." Lucas said in a hoarse whisper. He took a deep breath to stop the fresh batch of tears from falling down his face.

"Oh Luke," Haley said as she went over to him and gathered him into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

"How's Brooke coping?" Nathan asked as he stood beside them, unsure on how to try and offer his brother some comfort. He ended up placing his hand on his shoulder.

"She's devastated," Lucas replied as he pulled away from Haley. "Hales can you go and sit with her while I go and call Clay?"

"Sure I can." Haley assured him.

"Thanks Hales," Lucas said gratefully. He then looked at Nathan. "Can you give me some moral support while I call him?"

"Sure bro." Nathan replied.

"I'm thinking that I'll have to actually face the press about this," Lucas said with a deep frown. "I really don't want to."

"I'll help with that too," Nathan promised. "There's already loads gathered outside."

"Great " Lucas said with a sigh.

"Write down what you want to say," Nathan told him. "That way if it gets too much, I'll take over for you."

"That's a good idea Nathan," Haley told him with a soft smile. "There's a notepad and pen in the car."

"I'll run and get it," Nathan said as he fished his car keys out of his pocket. "I'm all prepared with my 'no comments'."

**~X~**

Ten minutes later, Nathan had returned with the notepad. Haley was sat with Brooke while Nathan and Lucas were in the relative's room. Haley had gone and got them all some more coffee while Nathan had been retrieving the items from the car. Lucas took a huge gulp of his as he pressed the call button on his cell. Nathan sat in silence as Lucas put his coffee down and picked the pad and pen up.

"_Hey Luke_," Clay greeted brightly. "_Merry Christmas_."

"I wish I could say the same back," Lucas said with a weary sigh. "I need to work on something to say to the press."

"_How come_?" Clay asked sounding curious. "_I thought we dealt with the crazy bitch_?"

"Are you sitting down?" Lucas asked.

"_Yeah I am_," Clay replied. "_Fire away_."

"Peyton and her mother turned up at my parent's house just as we were finishing Christmas lunch," Lucas began. "They insulted everybody and Brooke headed outside out of the way. Peyton followed her and attacked her in the front garden."

"_Is she okay_?" Clay asked.

"We're at the hospital," Lucas replied. He let out another weary sigh. "Brooke was pregnant."

"_Was_?" Clay asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, Peyton's attack caused her to miscarry," Lucas said in an emotion filled tone. "I'm surprised that there's nothing in the news already. There's tons of press outside the hospital."

_"I'm so sorry Luke_," Clay replied genuinely. "_As your friend, is there anything I can do? I already know what I'm going to do as your agent_."

"I don't think that there's anything anyone can do," Lucas told him. "This is something that Brooke and I have to get through together."

"_You know it would be handy to find out if any of the photographers were lurking around outside your house when Peyton attacked Brooke,_" Clay said in a thoughtful tone. "_If they did we can use that to our advantage._"

"How?" Lucas asked. He was too emotionally drained for his brain to work properly.

"_It'll back up what you said in the press release from yesterday,_" Clay told him. "_And we could also throw a lawsuit at her for attacking Brooke. The fact that Brooke has miscarried will work in our favor if you decide to take legal action. Try and find a photographer that saw it_."

"So should I just head out there and ask?" Lucas asked him.

"_Yeah,_" Clay replied. "_There has to be at least one. I mean how else would they be at the hospital already_?"

"A fan could have tipped them off," Lucas pointed out. "Or Peyton tipped them off."

"_That's highly unlikely that it was Peyton that tipped them off,_" Clay replied. "_Especially with her being the one responsible for putting Brooke in there. Grab Nate and just ask if any photographers were outside your house_."

**~X~**

"Why am I not surprised that it was Rachel that was hiding in the bushes?" Lucas asked as he and Nathan headed back into the hospital after talking to the photographers.

"Because she used to do it in high school to spy on me remember?" Nathan asked with a grin. "At least now she has another reason other than 'I might get to see Nathan naked!'"

"I wouldn't put it past her to still think like that," Lucas replied managing a smile. "Only now she probably adds on 'I'll get it on camera and get millions for it'."

"You're probably right about that," Nathan replied as he pulled a disturbed face. "I'm definitely triple checking the curtains and stuff from now on."

"You're better off," Lucas agreed before turning serious once more. "At least she got the whole thing on camera and we can prove that Peyton started it."

"Why do we have to owe Rachel of all people?" Nathan almost whined. "I dread to think how she's going to want repaying for this."

"Same here," Lucas said as they head back into the relatives room. "Now let's see what Clay has to say about it."

**~X~**

"How are you holding up?" Haley asked Brooke softly.

"I don't know," Brooke replied honestly as she sipped the fresh coffee Haley had brought her. "I feel all over the place. Yet part of me feels like I have no right to feel like this."

"Why?" Haley asked shocked.

"Because I have no proof that there even was a baby in there. I mean there were no scan pictures or a bump," Brooke replied. "And it feels like it's my punishment for what I did to your relationship with Nathan."

"Don't okay," Haley told her firmly. She couldn't believe that Brooke was thinking that she deserved this. "I forgave you Brooke. And I would never wish this on anybody. It's Peyton who is to blame."

"That's what Lucas said," Brooke admitted. She then sighed as she said. "I don't know why I keep thinking like that. I guess I'm still feeling guilty over what I did."

"Brooke please don't punish yourself anymore for that," Haley told her as she gave her a pleading look. "You've just lost a child. That's one of the worst things a woman can go through. The fact that our so-called sister was the one who caused that to happen makes it even more horrible."

"I wish I could go back to Thanksgiving and just change it so that I never went back to L.A." Brooke said sadly.

"But then you wouldn't have Lucas." Haley pointed out.

"Maybe I don't deserve Lucas," Brooke said as tears began to fall again. Haley took the coffee from her and placed it onto the stand beside her bed. "All that's happened since we started dating is Peyton trying to ruin Lucas any way she can. And I couldn't even keep his baby safe."

"Please don't talk like that Brooke," Haley begged her softly as she perched on the side of the bed. "You deserve Lucas and you definitely deserve his love. What you don't deserve is Peyton and moms vendetta against you. No wonder our dads never stuck around."

"You think Lucas loves me?" Brooke asked surprised.

"I know that he does," Haley told her. "It's clear to see that he loves you from the way he looks at you. It's exactly the same way that me and Nathan look at each other. And the way you look at Lucas."

"I've never felt like this about anyone before," Brooke replied. "I think that's what is making this harder."

"I wish you weren't going through this," Haley said sincerely. "Some Christmas this is turning out to be for you both. And it's all down to that blonde bitch."

"I know. I don't think me or Lucas will ever forget our first Christmas together," Brooke said as she wiped at her tears. "Is he still talking to Clay?"

"No sweetie. He's making an announcement to the press about what happened," Haley told her. "He spoke to Quinn earlier about hitting Peyton with a lawsuit. She's drawing up the paperwork as we speak."

"Good! That bitch deserves it," Brooke said in an angry tone. "Do Karen and Dan know?"

"Yeah Lucas called them too," Haley told her. "They tried to keep mom and Peyton at the house until they knew what was going on, but they ended up leaving before Luke called. It's probably a good thing because I think Dan would have been ready to kill Peyton."

"I think there's a huge line for that." Brooke said with a sigh.

"I think you're right about that." Haley told her with a slight laugh.

"I just wish Lucas would hurry up and get back here." Brooke said sadly.

"He won't be too much longer," Haley assured her as Brooke led down on her bed once more. "You just rest until he comes back."

**~X~**

"Miss Davis," the nurse said as she poked her head around the door of Brooke's room in the hospital that evening. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Brooke asked as she and Haley shared a confused look.

"The gentleman says he's your father," the nurse told her. "Shall I send him in?"

"Uh yeah," Brooke replied in an uncertain tone. The nurse smiled and left as Brooke turned to Haley. "Will you stay until I see if it is him and not some reporter pretending to be him?"

"Of course I will." Haley assured her.

A few minutes later, Brooke's door opened once again. The nurse came in first and she was closely followed by a man. Brooke's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized him instantly. It had been twelve years since the last time she had seen or spoken to her father; Andy Davis.

"Daddy?" she asked in an incredulous tone.

"I came as soon as I heard the news." Andy said as he hurried to her side. The nurse quickly left the room.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Haley said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Haley," Andy said. Haley stopped and looked at him curious. "Your dad is in the waiting area."

"He is?" Haley asked in surprise. She hadn't spoken to him in about a year as they had both been busy. "It'll be good to see him again."

"Tell Keith hi from me." Brooke told her.

"How about I bring him to see you in a bit?" Hale asked.

"That would be nice." Brooke said as Haley turned and headed out of the door.

"Thanks for letting me see you," Andy said as he sat in the chair that Haley had just vacated. "I was expecting you to refuse to see me like the other times."

"The other times?" Brooke asked confused. "What other times?"

"When you had your appendix out when you were thirteen," Andy began. "When you dislocated your knee at the cheer competition when you were sixteen. When you were in the car crash when you were seventeen right before Victoria took you all off to Los Angeles. Your high school graduation. Plus all your birthdays and Christmases."

"You were there all those times?" Brooke asked surprised as her eyes shone with a fresh round of tears that were threatening to fall at any second.

"I was," Andy told her. His eyes matched hers. "But Victoria said that you didn't want to see me. When I visited and tried to get into the house or your hospital room she wouldn't let me. She would always say that if I loved you I would respect your wishes. Then she would threaten me with the cops."

"I never said any of that daddy," Brooke told him sadly as it dawned on her what Victoria had been up to all these years. "I was always asking to see you and she told me that she had called you but you never showed."

"That lying bitch," Andy said angrily. He was hurt that he had lost out on so much of his daughter's life because he had believed Victoria's lies. "Please tell me you've got the money I've been paying her every month?"

"What money?" Brooke asked confused.

"I set up a bank account for you Brooke," Andy told her as his anger rose at the thought of what Victoria had been up to. "I pay money into it each month. There's also a college fund."

"I have a college fund?" Brooke asked and Andy nodded his reply. "Victoria told me that I had no college fund and that's why I had to work so hard for my scholarship."

"I can't believe I trusted her to tell you about that," Andy told her outraged. He looked at Brooke sadly as he said. "I should have kept the details and given them to you myself. I'm just glad that she won't have been able to use any of it. She would have to take you to the bank with her to withdraw any money with the type of account I set up."

"What if she took Peyton with her instead?" Brooke asked as the thought hit her. Andy's fury increased as he realized that it was a possibility.

"If they've taken any of your money Brooke, I promise you that I'll make them pay every single penny back," Andy told her. "I should have done it how Keith did Haley's."

"Bitchtoria and Peytwhore like taking things away from me." Brooke told him sadly. His look then changed to one of concern.

"So it's true that Peyton attacked you and made you lose your baby?" Andy asked her. Brooke nodded and began to cry once more. Andy quickly moved and engulfed her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Princess. I should have taken you with me when I left. This is all my fault."

"Everybody keeps saying that today," Brooke mumbled as she held him tightly. "And I know now that the only people who are to blame for anything are Peyton and Victoria."

"They _will_ pay for what they've done Brooke, I promise." Andy told her sincerely.

"You sound like Lucas." Brooke told him as she moved out of his embrace and wiped her eyes.

"Where is Lucas?" Andy asked as he reached over and pulled a tissue out of the box. He then handed it to her.

"He's going over some legal stuff with Clay and Quinn," Brooke replied. Andy looked clueless. "Clay is Luke's agent. Quinn is Clay's wife and also Luke's lawyer. They're going over paperwork for the lawsuit they're going to hit Peytwhore with for attacking me. I hate that they're working on Christmas day."

"That name is very fitting for that bitch," Andy told her as he managed a smile. "I'm going to get my legal team to find out if they've used any of your money. If they have, there will be a few more lawsuits heading their way."

"I missed you daddy." Brooke told him sounding like the little girl she had been when he had left all those years ago.

"I missed you too Princess. So much," he told her using his old nickname for her again. Something then occurred to him. "Did Victoria give you my cell number?"

"Yeah but every time I called it, all I got was the robot voice that said the number wasn't in service," Brooke told him. "I kept trying it anyway and hoped that one day you would answer."

"Brooke I've had the same cell number for years. I never changed it in case you called. And it's been working the whole time." he told her softly.

"She's given me the wrong number hasn't she?" Brooke asked. She then recited the number she had burned into her memory.

"She did." Andy told her after she had said the number.

He then pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it. He pulled out a business card and was about to close it when Brooke stopped him. She was looking at the picture that was clearly visible. It was of the two of them and had been taken on her ninth birthday. It had been the last picture they had taken together before Victoria had driven him away.

"You kept it." Brooke said sounding amazed.

"Of course I did. It was the only way that I had you with me Brooke," Andy told her. He then paused for a moment before he continued. "You have a stepmother Brooke and another sister."

"I do?" Brooke asked amazed. Part of her was thrilled that she had another family so to speak, but another part of her was jealous. Her brain was suddenly awash with questions. "What are they called? How old is my sister? How long have you been married? When did you divorce Victoria? Because she's still using Davis as her surname."

"Your step mom is called Lindsey and we've been married just over six years," Andy told her. "Your sister is called Lily and she's four. They know about you Brooke and Lily really wants to meet her older sister. I divorced Victoria eight years ago and I'm pleased the bitch got nothing."

"She does?" Brooke asked surprised. She was pleased that Victoria didn't get anything from Andy in the settlement too.

"Yeah. It was at the top of her Christmas list this year," Andy told her with a smile. "She kind of reminds me of you when you were her age. It makes me sad and happy at the same time."

"Where do you live now?" Brooke asked curious.

"Here in Tree Hill. I've lived here this time for five years," Andy told her. "After I left Victoria, I had to go back to New Zealand because your Gran was sick. She died a few months after I got back there. Then your Grandad died a few weeks later."

"That's so sad," Brooke said as she saw the pained look on her father's face. She had fond memories of her Grandparents from when she was really young. "What did he die of?"

"They couldn't find a reason," Andy told her. "He went in his sleep. They put it down to natural causes."

"Maybe he died of a broken heart," Brooke suggested with a slight smile.

"That's what Lindsey said when I told her what had happened to them." Andy said with a smile of his own. "Do you want to see a picture?"

"I'd love to," Brooke replied. Andy pulled a picture from behind the one of the two of them and handed it to her along with his business card. Brooke took them and studied the photo. "Lily does look a little like me."

"Maybe we can all meet up before you head back to wherever you live now?" Andy suggested hopefully.

"I'd like that," Brooke replied with a smile. "Can Lucas come too? And I live in New York. I'm at college there studying fashion and design. I chose that because it was as far away from Victoria I could get without heading overseas. And it was also close to where I grew up."

"Of course Lucas can come," Andy told her with a genuine smile. "He's part of the family right?"

"Yeah he is," Brooke told him with a smile as the door opened. Both Brooke and Andy looked towards he door as Lucas strolled in. "And here he is."

"Were you talking about me?" Lucas asked as he smiled as her. He gave Andy a polite smile, but is was clear to see that he was curious as to who Andy was.

"I was," Brooke replied as Lucas headed towards her bed. "Luke his is my dad Andy Davis. Daddy this is Lucas Scott."

"Nice to meet you." Andy said as he held out his hand to Lucas.

"Same here." Lucas replied as he took Andy's hand in a firm handshake.

"I have a stepmother and another sister," Brooke told Lucas in an excited tone. Lucas smiled as he saw the look on her face. He was thankful that Andy's visit had cheered her up after the day's events. "She really wants to meet me. So we'll be meeting up before we head back to New York. And you're invited."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Pretty Girl." Lucas told her as he looked at her adoringly.

"Here's a picture of them," Brooke said as she handed Lucas the picture. She kept hold of the business card. "My step mom is called Lindsey and my little sister is called Lily."

"Lily looks like you." Lucas said as he studied the picture. He then handed it back to Andy who then placed it carefully back into his wallet.

"That's what I said," Andy told him with a smile. He then turned serious once again. "Lucas I'm sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do for either of you just let me know."

"Thank you." Lucas replied quietly as he managed a tight smile.

"I hope Peyton gets what she deserves," Andy continued. "Victoria has turned her into a replica of herself. I'm glad that you and Haley didn't turn out like that Brooke."

"Same here." Brooke and Lucas said in unison.

"Well Brooke I'm going to get going and let you and Lucas have some time together alone," Andy told them. "I bet you haven't had the chance for that since what happened."

"No we haven't." Lucas replied quietly. He just wanted to cuddle up to Brooke and sleep until the New Year.

"Call me tomorrow okay?" Andy told Brooke as they shared a look. "I'll come and pick you up when they discharge you if you want."

"That would be nice," Brooke replied as Andy hugged her. "They're only keeping me in overnight as a precaution."

"Well call whenever you're ready and I'll come get you," Andy told her as they separated. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

**~X~**

"I'm sorry that you had to spend Christmas day making announcements and going through legal mumbo jumbo." Brooke said to Lucas as they lay snuggled together on her hospital bed.

"It's not your fault Brooke," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "At least everything is sorted and we are on our way to getting Peyton punished for what she did."

"You know, my dad told me that he set a bank account up for me and he pays money into it each month. He also set up a college fund for me," Brooke told him. "Bitchtoria knew about both and she never told me. Just like she didn't tell me that my dad has been trying to stay in touch with me."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked surprised. "Let me guess. Bitchtoria has been spending it to fund her lavish lifestyle seeing as though she doesn't seem to do any work."

"I'm not sure yet. But my dad says that if she ever tried to get money out of the account, she would need to take me with her to do so," Brooke began. "But I wouldn't put it past her to have taken Peytwhore and pretended that she was me."

"Now you mention it, I remember hearing Peyton on the phone to Victoria one time and she said something about meeting her at a bank to make a withdrawal." Lucas told her as he thought back.

"Well my dad is contacting his legal team to look into it. If they have taken anything he's going to make them pay it back." Brooke told him.

"They seem to like taking what's yours don't they?" Lucas asked her. "Especially Peyton."

"Well Peyton took far too much away from me today," Brooke told him. "From us."

"She did," Lucas agreed. "How are you feeling about that now Pretty Girl?"

"I hate her even more than I did before," Brooke told him. "And I know it wasn't the perfect time for us to have a baby. I mean we've not been dating long and I've still got to finish college."

"I know Pretty Girl," Lucas told her softly. "The timing wasn't great, but we would have made it work. And the doctor said that everything looks great in there. So we can always try again. Maybe when you're done with college though."

"Yeah we can," Brooke agreed with a sad smile. "And we'll be more prepared the next time huh?"

"We will," Lucas confirmed as he stroked her hair. "And at least the day ended better. Your dad is back and you have a whole new family."

"I know," Brooke replied with a smile. "You know how much I joked about wanting a new family for Christmas. I thought that I'd got that by spending Christmas with your family and Haley. But now I have two new families."

"You do and I hope you're a long term fixture in my family Brooke." Lucas told her honestly.

"You do?" She asked as she moved to look into his eyes. She smiled genuinely as he nodded.

"Sure do," he told her with an identical smile. He kissed her lovingly before he said. "This Christmas is our first of many. Now get yourself some rest. You've more than earned it."


	6. Happy New Year

**Hey lovely readers,**

**Here is the final part of this mini story. Hope you all enjoy it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Leese**

**xx**

* * *

"Where do you want to go Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked. He walked closely behind Brooke as she headed into his parents house.

"The lounge," Brooke replied. "Lounging on the sofa seems like heaven right now. I'm still sore."

"Lounge it is then," Lucas said as they began to head towards the doorway. "Come on in Andy."

Lucas, Brooke and Andy headed down the hallway and to the lounge. Brooke opened the door and headed inside. Dan, Karen, Haley and Nathan looked up as she came in. Nathan scrambled out of the armchair as Lucas and Andy followed her in.

"I'll let you have the chair Brooke," he told her with a smile. "It reclines."

"It's a good thing you're a basketball player Nathan," Brooke said as she headed over to the chair. "Because you suck at selling sofas."

"I'll remember that." Nathan told her with a smile as everyone else laughed. Brooke grinned as she carefully lowered herself into the chair.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Lucas asked Brooke, as she got comfortable.

"I would love a coffee." Brooke replied gratefully.

"I'll be right back." Lucas promised.

"I'll give you a hand Luke," Nathan told him. "We might as well make coffee for everybody while we're there."

"Good thinking bro," Lucas replied. "Andy how do you take your coffee?"

"Just milk for me please Lucas." Andy replied. Lucas nodded in response. He and Nathan then left the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Andy." Haley greeted as he stood there feeling awkward.

"Hi Haley," He said in response. "Did you enjoy catching up with your dad and Deb yesterday?"

"I did," Haley told him with a smile. "Jenny has gotten so big in the past year. And I really can't believe she's ten already."

"Dan, Karen," Brooke began as she realized that she hadn't introduced them to her father. "This is my dad Andy Davis."

"Nice to meet you," Andy said as Dan stood and shook his hand. "You must be Nathan and Lucas's parents."

"That's us," Dan replied with a friendly smile. "Please take a seat."

"Hi." Karen said from her spot on the sofa. She gave Andy a welcoming smile as she did.

"Hello." Andy replied and returned the smile as he sat. There were a few moments of awkward silence, before it was broken by Brooke.

"Hey Haley, you're not the only one who has a step mom and little sister." she said as she looked at her.

"Really?" Haley asked surprised.

"Really," Brooke replied with a grin. "I have a four year old sister called Lily and my step mom is Lindsey. Dad when can I meet them?"

"Whenever you want to," Andy replied. He then got an idea. "We're having a little get together tonight. You can all come over. That's if you feel up to it Brooke. I don't want you to feel like you have to come. Especially after what happened yesterday."

"I would love to," Brooke told him with a tight smile. "It will be a welcome distraction from everything that's happened."

"The invite extends to you all." Andy told them.

"We would love to come. Thank you," Karen said in response. "I have a feeling our families are going to be spending a lot of time together.

"I get that impression too." Andy agreed as Nathan and Lucas returned with the coffee.

"That was fast." Brooke said in a surprised tone.

"My mom had already put a pot on to brew," Lucas told her with a grin as he handed Andy's coffee to him. "We just had to pour and add milk and sugar. Here's your coffee Pretty Girl."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she took it from him. He then sat on the floor at her feet with his own coffee and leaned against the chair. "We're going to my dad's tonight. He's invited us all to a get together."

"All of us?" Lucas asked stunned.

"Yeah," Andy replied. "It's a little get together I have every year. Keith and Deb will be coming with Jenny too."

"Wow I get to see them two days in a row," Haley said happily, as Nathan sat beside her. "We can tell them about our engagement before you make your official announcement."

"That would be nice," Nathan told her as he gave her an adoring look. "I haven't seen your dad in forever."

"What time do you want us there for?" Dan asked Andy as they both took a sip of coffee.

"Anytime after eight is fine," Andy told him. "Just make sure Brooke gets some rest first."

"I'll make sure of that," Lucas promised him. "Once she's had her coffee, she's gonna lie down whether she wants to or not."

"Lucas I'm fine." Brooke insisted.

"No you're not," he replied. "Your psychotic, airhead sister beat you up Brooke. You have bruises that have bruises. And you said yourself that your tummy still hurt from the miscarriage. The doctor said that you would have some discomfort from that for a while. So you're resting okay?"

"Yes sir." Brooke said as she tried not to smile. She loved how caring Lucas was being towards her.

"It's good to see that my daughter is in great hands and that she'll be looked after." Andy said with a grateful smile. He still felt terrible for leaving her with Victoria.

"I'll always look after her." Lucas told him sincerely. Brooke's heart melted at his words.

**~X~**

"Are you absolutely sure that you are up to this?" Lucas asked Brooke for the hundredth time as Nathan pulled his SUV up in front of Andy's impressive home. It was a few minutes before eight.

"And I thought I could be insistent." Karen commented from the passenger seat behind Brooke and Lucas.

"Luke I'm fine," Brooke told him with a sigh. "We're just going to be in a house. I'm not going out clubbing."

"I know. I'm just worried." Lucas told her.

"It's because you love her," Dan piped up from his seat beside Karen. "I'm the same with your mother and Nathan is the same with Haley. And you girls will be exactly the same if something happened to one of us. At least I hoped you would."

They all laughed as they climbed out of Nathan's car. He set the alarm as Haley came up to him and took hold of his hand. He smiled and kissed her briefly as they all headed to the front door. Brooke and Lucas were in front and Brooke rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened and revealed Andy.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas," he greeted brightly. He then saw the others. "And everybody. Come on in guys."

Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan Karen and Dan all trooped through Andy's front door. He closed it behind Dan and then led them all towards the lounge.

"Lily is practically bouncing off the walls she's that excited about meeting you," Andy told Brooke with a smile. He then turned to Lucas. "She's more excited about meeting Brooke than the 'famous man who plays ball'."

"If I wasn't so sore I think that I would be the same." Brooke replied with a smile of her own as Lucas laughed at Andy's words.

"I take it that's what Lily described me as?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it is," Andy said with a chuckle. "And Nathan."

"Daddy is that Brooke?" a little girl's voice called from the lounge.

"See what I mean?" Andy asked as he chuckled again. "I'll head in first so that she doesn't charge you like a crazy person."

"Okay," Brooke replied with a nervous laugh as Andy went through the door. She then looked at Lucas. "I'm a little nervous now."

"We're here if you need some moral support." Haley reminded her.

"Thanks," Brooke said gratefully. "I definitely need some now."

"It's safe to come in now," Andy called from the lounge. They all headed in and saw him holding Lily and Lindsey was stood beside him. "Here she is Lily. If I put you down you have to remember to be careful okay. Brooke is still sore."

"I promise daddy," Lily replied. Andy put her down and she quickly headed over to Brooke. Brooke only then noticed that she held a folded piece of paper in her hand. "I'm Lily. I made this for you."

"You did?" Brooke asked as she took the paper Lily held out to her. She looked at it and saw that it was a get well soon card. She read the inside and smiled. "Thank you Lily. I love it."

"Yay!" Lily squealed happily, as she clapped her hands. Haley and Lucas shared a look as they were used to Brooke doing the same thing. Lily then took hold of Brooke's hand. "Come and meet my mommy."

"Hello Brooke," Lindsey greeted warmly. "It's so nice to finally meet you after all this time. I've heard so much about you."

"I hope that it was all good." Brooke said as she laughed nervously.

"It was," Andy assured her. Lindsey nodded in agreement. "Why don't you get yourself sat down before all the seats get taken? I'll get you all a drink and then we can chat some more."

**~X~**

"I think it's time that you were off to bed Lily." Lindsey told her daughter. It was now ten thirty and way past her bedtime.

"But I'm not tired mommy," Lily insisted sleepily as she yawned. "I wanna see Brooke some more."

"Lily you're practically falling asleep there," Andy told her. "Come on let's get you ready for bed and then you can have a story."

"Can Brooke read me a story?" Lily asked hopefully. "Pleeeaaasseeee?"

"That's up to Brooke." Lindsey replied as she gave Lily a look.

"I don't mind reading Lily a story." Brooke said earning a happy smile from Lily.

"You hear that Lily?" Lindsey asked her. Lily nodded in response. "Let's get you ready for bed so that Brooke can read you your story."

"Okay mommy." Lily replied. She didn't make a fuss as Lindsey picked her up from the sofa where she was squashed between Brooke and Andy and carried her out of the room.

"You know you're going to have to visit a lot now," Andy told Brooke with a smile. "Otherwise we'll never hear the end of it."

"I plan to," Brooke told him as she smiled back. She was now sat between Lucas and Andy and had room to move now Lily wasn't there. "As far as I'm concerned Tree Hill is where my family is. I did grow up here after all until I was dragged away to Los Angeles while I was getting over the car accident."

"It's a shame I never got to go to high school with you," Lucas said in a dreamy tone. "Especially seeing as though you were a cheerleader."

"Head cheerleader actually," Brooke corrected him. "Peyton and Victoria hated that. Peyton tried so hard to get that position and never did. And my squad won tons of competitions."

"You should cheer professionally," Lucas told her. "I think they're always keeping a look out for talent at my place."

"I'll keep that in mind," Brooke replied. "I could always try out for next season. I'll be finished with college by then."

"I'll put your name down when we get back then shall I?" Lucas suggested with a smile.

"When are you going back to New York?" Andy asked.

"January fourth," Lucas replied. "We should be recovered from the New Year by then."

"I take it you have plans?" Andy asked.

"We're having our traditional New Year party. Brooke and I were going to stay home and relax but Brooke's not having any of that," Lucas explained with a grin. "You, Lindsey and Lily should come. Nathan has invited Keith, Deb and Jenny so we won't all be strangers."

"Okay we'll come," Andy agreed. "When, where and what time?"

"New Years Eve obviously." Brooke replied as she gave Andy a playful look. He smiled at her in response.

"It's at Tric," Lucas told him with a laugh. "It starts at seven thirty. I'll make sure your names are on the guest list."

"What if Lily gets tired?" Andy asked.

"One of the dressing rooms the bands use is being turned into a kid's room for the night," Lucas explained. "They'll be able to crash there if they need to."

"That's a good idea." Brooke told him.

"Well my parents realized that there wasn't anywhere for families to go out to that was suitable for kids," Lucas told her. "So mom came up with that idea. Everybody loves it. There's kids movies, candy, soda, toys, the works. I'm surprised Nathan leaves it."

"Sounds like the kids will have fun." Andy said as they laughed at Lucas's comment about Nathan. They then heard Lily shouting from upstairs announcing that she was ready for her story.

"I guess that's my cue." Brooke said as she slowly got up from the sofa. She then headed into the hallway and made her way upstairs.

**~X~**

"This has been the best Christmas ever!" Lily said in a sleepy tone as Brooke finished reading the story for the second time. "Santa got me everything that I wanted."

"He did?" Brooke asked as she placed the book on Lily's nightstand. Lily stayed snuggled up to Brooke as she did.

"Uh huh," Lily murmured. "Daddy talks about you loads, so I asked Santa if I could meet you. Then daddy heard your name on TV when we were playing. He went to see you and when he came back he said Santa was granting me my wish."

"I'll tell you a secret," Brooke began as she smiled at Lily. "He granted mine too."

"He did?" Lily asked.

"He did," Brooke confirmed. "Every year since my mom made our dad leave, I asked Santa to make it so I could have him back again."

"Why did it take Santa so long?" Lily asked with a yawn.

"He was probably too busy with everyone else's gift lists," Brooke told her softly. "Santa is a busy man after all."

"I know," Lily replied with a sleepy sigh. "But you got daddy back now. And me and my mommy."

"I do," Brooke agreed. "Maybe that's why Santa waited so long. So that you would be here."

"I think you're right," Lily said sleepily. It was clear to hear from her voice that she was almost asleep. "Goodnight Brooke."

"Goodnight Lily," Brooke told her in response. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

**~X~**

"How are you doing?" Lucas asked Brooke, as they lay snuggled together in bed.

"Pretty good considering," Brooke replied as she stroked her hand over his chest. "I think my dad turning up when he did has helped me cope with what happened yesterday."

"His timing was pretty awesome." Lucas agreed as Brooke moved to look him in the eye.

"Has anyone asked you how you're doing?" Brooke asked. "You lost a baby too."

"My mom and Nathan did," Lucas told her. "Part of me is hurting about losing our baby, but then the practical side kicks in and tells me that it wasn't the right time."

"I know exactly how you feel," Brooke told him as she stroked his cheek. "Because I feel exactly the same way."

"I meant what I said at the hospital," Lucas told her as they continued to look into each other's eyes. "We can try again once you're finished with college."

"I know you did sweetie," she told him with a smile. "I will have your babies one day."

"I like the sound of that," Lucas told her with a grin before they shared a loving kiss. Brooke then settled back down in her previous position. "I'm glad that Victoria and Peyton never got their hands on a lot of your money. I'd love to have seen their faces when the cops caught up with them."

"Same here," Brooke replied with a smile. "I hope Nathan and Haley can get the remainder of Haley's stuff out of the house in L.A. and back here before New Years Eve."

"They will," Lucas assured her. "They're flying out tomorrow morning and Hales said that she didn't have much stuff so they're flying back in the evening."

"When did they arrange that?" Brooke asked curious.

"When you were reading Lily her bedtime story." Lucas replied.

"Oh," Brooke said in response. "Is it bad that I laughed when I found out Bitchtoria and Peytwhore were arrested? And that Bitchtoria has to sell everything to pay me back?"

"I'm gonna say no," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "Because I know how bitchy and self centered they are. I can't wait to see the papers tomorrow. I bet you'll have tons of fans now."

"Don't you mean enemies?" Brooke asked with a slight scoff. "All your girly fans will be hating me for dating you because they'll want you to date them."

"Well they can't have me," Lucas replied. "I'm all yours and no-one else's."

"Good," Brooke told him. She then playfully added. "Because I don't like the idea of having to share you."

"You know what I was thinking," Lucas began. "If you're up to it, do you want to spend the day with me and Lily tomorrow? We could go to the mall and I'll treat you both."

"I would love that." Brooke said in a happy tone.

"Good because your dad is dropping Lily off at eight," Lucas told her with a grin. "I'll take you both for breakfast before we hit the mall."

"What would you have done if I'd have said no?" Brooke asked him amused.

"You and Lily would have had a lazy duvet day watching movies while I waited on you hand and foot," Lucas told her. "Your dad and Lindsey have to get some business stuff done so I volunteered our services to watch Lily."

"You're the best boyfriend in the whole world you know that?" Brooke asked as she moved so she was once again looking into his eyes. "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Davis." Lucas replied with a smile before he kissed her deeply and lovingly.

**~X~**

"Brooke can we get more pancakes at the mall?" Lily asked from the back seat of Lucas's car as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

"You want more pancakes already?" Brooke asked in a fake shocked voice. Lucas glanced at her and grinned. Brooke grinned back at him in response.

"Uh huh," Lily replied. "I love pancakes."

"Brooke does too," Lucas told her with a laugh. "It must be in the Davis genes."

"It must be in the Scott genes too," Brooke told him playfully as Lily giggled. "With the amount you and Nathan get through."

"Me and Nathan eat anything." Lucas told her, causing Lily to giggle even more.

"Even dog food?" Lily asked curiously.

"I don't eat it, but Nathan likes it on toast." Lucas replied in a serious tone causing Brooke to laugh and Lily to pull a face.

"Eeeww that's gross!" Lily said as Lucas pulled into a parking space. "Does Haley like it too?"

"I don't think so," Lucas told her as he switched his engine off. "Why?"

"Because she kisses Nathan." Lily answered as she pulled a face. Brooke and Lucas laughed as they climbed out of the car. Lucas opened the back passenger door and helped Lily out of the car seat Andy had loaned them.

"There we go." he said as he placed her down. He then closed the door and set the alarm. Lily grabbed Brooke's hand in her left and Lucas's in her right as they headed towards the mall.

"I like this car you have here," Brooke told Lucas as Lily skipped along between them. "It's very showy."

"It was one of the first luxury things I bought," Lucas told her. "I don't get to use it much seeing as though I spend most of my time in New York. My dad's used it a few times when he and my mom have been on business things."

"What's it like having a father who is the mayor?" Brooke asked as they arrived in the bustling mall. They were surprised at how busy it was considering how early it was.

"Pretty cool actually," Lucas told her. "At first it was weird. Especially when he did talk things at school. But the perks were cool."

"What's a perk?" Lily asked curious.

"It's like a gift you get when you're working." Lucas told her.

"Neat!" Lily replied enthusiastically. She then spotted a dress store that specialized in formal dress for children. "Can we go in there so I can get a dress for the big party?"

"We can," Brooke replied. She then had an idea. "Hey Lily, I can make you a dress if you want. It can be any style and any color that you want."

"Really?" Lily asked with wide eyes. "You will make me a party dress?"

"I will," Brooke told her. "I can use it as part of my college work. And we get some more time together while I make it."

"And my dress will be awesome because you made it specially for me," Lily said happily as she let go of Lucas's hand and hugged Brooke's legs, almost causing her to fall over. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Brooke told her. Lucas watched the display with a fond smile. Lily then moved away from Brooke and took hold of Lucas's hand again. "So do you still want to go in there? You can show me what dresses you like."

"Yeah!" Lily replied in an excited tone. She then looked at Lucas and asked. "You don't mind looking at dresses do you Lucas?"

"Not if it keeps my two favorite girls happy." he told her.

Lily giggled in response. Brooke gave him an adoring look and he smiled at her in return. The three of them then headed towards the dress store, completely oblivious to the person that was following them taking pictures.

**~X~**

"What's it like being up so high Lily?" Brooke asked her as they left the haberdashery store in the mall.

"It's awesome!" Lily told her from her spot perched on Lucas's shoulders. He was holding her ankles so that she wouldn't fall. "I feel _really_ big."

"Are you okay with the bags Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yes I'm fine Broody." Brooke told him. Lily listened to their exchange.

"That's true," Lily said confusing both Brooke and Lucas for a moment. "Brooke is pretty."

"Aaw thank you Lily," Brooke said with a smile. "So are you."

"That's those Davis genes again," Lucas said. Lily and Brooke laughed in response. "So do we have everything we need?"

"We do," Brooke told him. "We have your new suit, shirt, tie and shoes. I have my new dress and everything to go with it. And we have everything for Lily's dress and her accessories."

"I'm glad we did put our bags in the car like you said," Lucas told her. "Otherwise we'd be pretty loaded up by now."

"I know." Brooke replied.

"Can we get ice cream?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You seriously want ice cream when it's cold?" Lucas asked her in response.

"Uh huh!" Lily replied.

"How about a hot fudge sundae?" Brooke suggested. "I could just eat one of those."

"Yummy!" Lily replied.

"Hot fudge sundaes it is then," Lucas replied. "Even if it is ice cream."

**~X~**

"Good morning you two." Dan greeted as Brooke and Lucas sat at the breakfast table the next day.

"Good morning." they replied in unison.

"Did you see the paper yet?" Haley asked. They looked at her curious.

"No. Why?" Lucas asked. He then sighed as he asked. "What's in it this time?"

"Chris Keller wrote an article about you and Brooke having a secret daughter," Nathan told him with a frown. "There are pictures of you two at the mall with Lily yesterday."

"Chris Keller is a dick!" Lucas said annoyed. "I thought nowhere would print his crap anymore and that's why he went freelance and decided to do his own pictures too."

"They probably heard your name and didn't care," Karen said. "Your name is everywhere right now."

"And all for the wrong reasons," Lucas said with a sigh as Dan handed him the paper. Lucas took it and scanned the article. "Keller is such a douche. I guess I better call Clay for yet _another_ press release. He's definitely having to work for his money this week."

"He already sorted it," Nathan told him. "So the world will know that Lily is Brooke's little sister and not your secret daughter that you had in high school."

"Wow what is it gonna be tomorrow?" Brooke asked as she sipped the coffee Karen had poured her.

"Hopefully nothing," Lucas replied as he scooped some eggs onto his plate. "I'm sick of all the lies and crap that's been printed about me recently. And what they've printed about Brooke."

"It'll blow over trust me," Nathan replied. "They'll find some other person to pick on soon. It's how they work."

**~X~**

"This place looks great," Andy said to Karen and Dan as he, Lindsey and Lily arrived at Tric on New Years Eve. "Just like Lily's dress."

"Brooke made it!" Lily told Karen happily. "Is Brooke here?"

"She is," Karen told her. "She's putting the finishing touches to the kid's room with Lucas."

"Can I go see her?" Lily asked eagerly.

"I'll take her through." Haley offered. Lily skipped along after Haley as she led the way to the kid's room. Karen, Dan, Lindsey and Andy watched in amusement.

"She's certainly taken to Brooke," Karen said with a smile. "Not that I can blame her."

"I know," Lindsey said with a smile that matched Karen's "I think its great how she has. I'm just worried about how she's going to react to Brooke not being here as much when she goes back to college."

"I'm sure it'll be fine honey," Andy assured her. "Brooke said that she and Lucas are going to head back here as often as they can."

"Yes Lucas mentioned that," Dan said joining in the conversation. "It'll be nice to have him visit more often. Nathan and Haley said they will too."

"Did someone mention my daughter?" Keith James asked as he, Deb and Jenny made their presence known.

"Hi Keith." Dan and Andy greeted as Karen, Lindsey and Deb exchanged greetings.

"Dad can I go to the cool room now?" Jenny asked impatiently.

"Sure," Keith told her. Jenny then quickly headed to the dressing room. "That'll be the last we see of her this year."

"It probably will," Karen told him. "Brooke and Lucas bought a huge pile of new movies for them all to watch. They'll probably be awake long after us."

"I don't know how kids do it," Deb said. "I wish I had an ounce of their get up and go."

"Don't we all?" Lindsey asked in response. They all laughed as Nathan arrived with Chase and more alcohol supplies for the bar.

"Where's Hales?" he asked curious as he placed the supplies on the bar.

"She took Lily to the kid's room." Andy answered.

"She probably won't make it out for a while," Keith added. "Jenny headed there as soon as we got here."

"I'll go rescue her sometime once I've helped Chase finish stocking the bar." Nathan said as he headed behind the bar.

**~X~**

"I take it you're not sore anymore?" Lucas asked Brooke as they danced together later that night.

"No thankfully," she replied as his hand slipped lower on her back. "Which is a good thing for my plans later."

"And what would they be?" he asked. They had to practically yell to each other to be heard.

"They involve you being naked, a bed and using a lot of energy." she told him with a suggestive smile.

"Are you sure you're up to that?" he asked as he grinned sexily back at her.

"Yeah," she replied as she moved closer to him so that their fronts were pressed firmly against each other's. "There's no more bleeding and my belly isn't swollen anymore. And I can feel that you're _up_ for it."

"Well when my sexy as hell girlfriend is grinding against me the way she is, how can I not be?" Lucas asked as his hand slipped that little bit lower and cupped her butt.

"You do remember that our families are here right?" she asked playfully. He just squeezed her ass in response. "Not to mention the possibility of reporters being among the guests."

"I'll behave," he replied as he moved his hand back up. "I don't need to start the year with pictures of me groping your ass circulating in every publication going."

"Good boy," she told him with a smile. "You'll get your reward later."

"I can't wait." Lucas told her in a lust-filled tone as they continued to dance.

**~X~**

A few hours later, everybody was gathered on the dance floor at Tric, ready for the countdown to see in the New Year. Brooke had checked on the kids in their makeshift room and had found them sleeping soundly surrounded by empty wrappers of candy.

"I hope that we don't have any drama next year like we have had over Christmas." Lucas said to Brooke as he kissed her forehead.

"There'll be some. We have Bitchtoria and Peytwhore's legal stuff remember?" she replied as she looked into his eyes.

"How could I forget?" he asked as he pulled a face causing Brooke to laugh.

"I have a feeling that next year is going to be great," Brooke told him in an upbeat tone. "I have a whole new family now. My so-called mother is out of my life and I graduate college. Then maybe I'll be a cheerleader for the Knicks. But the best part will be my amazing boyfriend."

"Next year sounds great when you put it like that," Lucas replied with a smile. "I hope that this is our first New Year of many together. I love having you in my life."

"I hope so too," Brooke agreed as the countdown began. "I love having you in my life too Luke. I feel like I've finally found something that I've been missing for years."

"Same here," Lucas said as the countdown reached zero and there was a loud pop as sparkly paper pieces seemed to explode from the ceiling. "Happy New Year Pretty Girl."

"Happy New Year Broody." Brooke responded before their lips joined in a deeply intense kiss.

**~X~**

The moonlight shone through the window bathing the entire room in a silvery blue hue. The bed was stripped of all bed linen and pillows, leaving the bare mattress on show. Everything from the bed had been rearranged on the carpeted floor, exactly how it would have been if it were on the bed. Shadows of two figures danced along the walls of the room. They belonged to two lovers who were locked in an intimate embrace in the makeshift bed. Brooke's legs were wrapped firmly around Lucas's waist as he thrust slowly and steadily into her. He had created the bed on the floor so that they wouldn't wake anyone else in the house if they got carried away in the heat of the moment. He had got the idea from Nathan, who apparently did that each time he and Haley stayed in Tree Hill.

The bedclothes around them were in a crumpled, tangled mass from them moving around as they pleasured each other. They had become entangled in them several times and had almost had to battle to free themselves from them. Their energetic movements had caused them both to work up a sweat. The sheen that covered them made it look like they were glowing. It also made them slide against the other sensuously.

Lucas kissed Brooke soulfully as he continued to move within her. Their hands were joined and their fingers were entwined. They were locked together so tightly that it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Their lips separated after a few moments and Lucas rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. He opened his mouth in a pleasure-filled gasp as he finally picked up the pace. Brooke copied his actions and her eyes fluttered closed at the added pleasure it brought her. She had lost track of how long they had been together like this since returning from the party at Tric. However, she didn't care. She found herself wanting Lucas all the more as he continued to pleasure her.

Lucas let go of her hands and moved his arms so that they were either side of her head. He bore his weight down on his forearms as he shifted so he could thrust harder. He continued to gaze down at her pleasure-filled face as his movements began to increase in urgency. The new speed caused a quiet pleasure filled moan to slip from her parted lips. He then changed the angle of his thrusts and on the first one; Brooke arched her back sensuously in pleasure. Her hands gripped the rumpled covers tightly in her fists. Lucas was in awe at the wonderful sight below him as she moved erotically.

He repeated the same action over and over again. Each time he was rewarded with the same reaction from Brooke. He burned the image of her like that into his memory. He never wanted to forget the way she looked right then. As he repeated his actions, each time hitting a new sweet spot inside her. She began to make small pleasure filled moans. Lucas was surprised that she still had enough sense around her to not scream the place down, like she did in his apartment.

"Please." she managed to say in a breathless gasp.

Lucas didn't need to ask her what she meant by her plea. He knew from experience that she was heading towards her release and she was asking him for that little bit more so that she was able to reach it. He could only grant her request as it was all becoming too much for him and he was feeling the same as she was. He picked up the pace and intensity once more. He kept increasing his speed and power, until he had gone from slow and sensual love making to hard and fast pounding. Brooke's arms went around him and her hands gripped his muscular shoulders as he continued to pound into her.

Brooke was getting closer and closer to the exquisite goal she so desperately sought. On every one of his in thrusts, Lucas hit all of her pleasure spots at the same time. It caused intense jolts of pleasure to shoot from her pelvis to every other part of her body. Lucas could feel her muscles quiver each time it happened. He could also feel the intense coil of pressure building up deep down in his belly, waiting to be released in the intensity of his climax.

In a matter of seconds, they both reached the elusive high together. Lucas tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch Brooke fall apart beneath him but his own release was too intense to do so. His eyes clamped shut as he gritted his teeth and rode out the tidal wave of pleasure that washed over him and Brooke was the same. They both eventually came down from their euphoric high after what seemed an eternity. They lay in a mass of tangled bed linen and limbs as they panted desperately for breath. Lucas raised his head wearily from where he had ended up burying it into her hair and gazed down at her with a look of complete satisfaction on his face. His blue eyes met a set of completely sated hazel ones.

"God I love you." he gasped as his heart hammered in his chest.

"I love you too." Brooke replied breathlessly before they shared another loving kiss.

Lucas rolled off Brooke and moved onto his back. Brooke managed to move her completely satisfied body so that she was snuggled against him, wrapped in his arms. Her last thought before she drifted off into an exhausted, satisfied sleep was that she had definitely gotten all that she wanted for Christmas after all and that she couldn't wait to see what the year ahead held for them


End file.
